The Bathroom of Memories
by MystyVander
Summary: COMPLETE! What REALLY should've happened in the bathroom scene from HBP! Spoilers! HPDM Slash! MATURE CONTENT!
1. A Heated Meeting

**The Bathroom of Memories**

**A/N:** READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**Warnings:** This is a MATURE fan-fiction please be aware of that, you should be about 16+ to read! Nudity, explicit content, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine(J.K's!)

**Chapter One:**

**A Heated Meeting**

"SECTUM..." bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly. Something stopped his words immediately, as the white blonde head of his fellow classmate stared directly at him with tear-filled eyes as silver as ever before. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a quiet clatter as Moaning Myrtle watching from his floating spot above the sinks, peering down at the scene before herself with widened eyes.

"-Sempra." Draco whispered wirly and his eyes rolled back into his head, leaning backwards he fell down to the floor with a smash.

Rushing over to his side, Harry crawled next to the unconcious boy whom had finished his sentence for him. Shaking him, slapping him it seemed there were no hope for Draco to wake up and his breathing began to become noticably uneven and strange. "Mal-Draco! Draco, wake-up! I didn't mean to...I wasn't going to! Please just wake-up!" Tears even began to swell in the ghosts eyes above as Moaning Myrtle swooped down beside the two boys. "What do you want, Myrtle?" Harry spat at her through his squeaky voice and his red face.

"Don't be so rude, Harry." Myrtle cooed gently as she looked between both teenagers. "I was just going to suggest to kiss him, it would startle his senses and awake him." She smirked before giggling and hovering over to one of the stales to give them some privacy, and in few seconds she disappeared down the toilet, water splashing everywhere.

Staring at the body below him, Harry felt something odd eminating from it. "I think, no," He paused thoughtfully speaking aloud to himself. "I **feel** his life slipping away. I never meant to hurt him!" Harry paniced slightly and Myrtle's words came rushing back to him of mere moments ago.

His emerald green eyes shone brightly while his body leant forward onto the slowly dying one and his face became roughly closer to the pale beauty on the floor. "I'm sorry, Draco. I never meant to hurt you." Harry whispered before catching the blonde's lips with his one, it began softly but his sucking lips and tongue began to explore further.

After a minute, or so of kissing Harry felt extremely awkward of what he just performed on his school rivalry and he began to move away to inform a student and then wipe their memory so Draco could recieve help but he would not be personally dragged into it. As he leaned away, two arms flung up around his back and pulled his fit figure down on the leaner, shorter boy underneath him now as their bodies roughed up against each other surprisingly. Beneath him, Harry was surprised to find a grinning boy with eyes wide open now and breath caught from before when he had fainted obviously just from the thought of being hit with the curse.

"How-how d-d-didya know about the Sectumsempra Curse?" Harry asked as his eyes never left the presence of the other man's, the two of them staring blindly and not noticing the green and silver glow that was flowing around the room all in enticing throbs coming from their intertwined bodies with limbs everywhere and hands unnoticable captivating each other softly.

"Severus is my Godfather, Potter. I was the only one he ever told about it." Draco eyed the _Advanced Potion Making _copy of the book that was obviously in Harry's posession as it lay on the ground of the bathroom.

Neither of them decided to move as they found it immensly comfortable with one and other on this floor, nobody to see them or their misadventures that were playing repeatedly in their own minds even though they had yet to begin. "Malfoy, listen. It was pure animilistic instinct for that curse, but I couldn't do it because. Your eyes." Harry confessed with flush rushing up from his neck and devouring his face, quite like Ron would do once embarassed.

"I would have gone through with it if I were you, knowing the things I am set out todo." Draco have-confessed to his former enemy, for now they could barely say in each others presence at this moment that they were truly enemies as they lay there together with happiness flowing from their inner-selves as they tried to surpress this over-joy that they didn't understand.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" Harry questioned with a raise of his eyebrow as Draco leapt into a tale of the summer that was eventful by a visit from Voldemort, fights with his Father, the strange acceptance of his Mother, and of course the plans to murder Professor Albus Dumbledore since Draco could not do so himself.

In the end of it all, Draco ended up being cradled by the brunette boy as his tears had finally ceased that had been waterfalls during the entire story. About an hour had passed but Harry did not care at all who noticed that the two men were missing. "See I'm the one that should be sorry, my Mother forced Severus to make the Unbreakable Vow to kill Dumbledore if I do not. It _must _be done! I don't want Professor to die, I wouldn't wish that upon anyone besides that filth Dark Lord and his followers! They're the ones who deserve it!" Draco was beginning to get more angry and aggravated by the moment, Harry ignored it well putting all things and this whole situation into perspective.

Silence rang in their ears before Harry finally round up the courage to speak once more. "We can speak to Dumbledore about it, together if you want." Harry paused biting his lip nervously, he was never so open toward Malfoy in his life since their first meeting in the robe shop back before First Year. Yet, now things were different and both felt a pit within themselves for the other present person. "Just explain to him that you don't want to fight against us, and that you want to be on our side. He can protect you, and he will definately believe and trust you." Harry assured the boy still sitting on his lap as he was leaned in an upright position against the bathroom wall by the stales and in front of the sinks - the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets long forgotten about at this place and time.

"I, I guess I could try that." Draco was mumbling and sniffling up from his later tears. "Harry," He said once more. "I just want to say thanks, I don't deserve any of this with the way I've acted and if there was any possibly way to repay this, which there isn't, I would." He was now blushing a bit, the tint of pink to his paled cheeks made Harry giggle on the inside about how cute his old school ultimate enemy really was.

Harry finally cleared his throat, a bit more confident than before. "And what if there was?" He asked curisouly, twirling his fingers in the surprised boys hair, so silky and bright.

"Then I would do it." Draco replied sternly, completely 100 sure of this fact. And in that moment Harry began to actually trust the blonde fully as their bodies leaned toward each other, but neither of them moved on inch in real life.

"Then kiss me." Harry's voice became horse as their lips collided once more, something they had both been yearning since their first one over an hour ago. As Harry licked the blonde's lower-lip their tongues began to clash in a beautiful way as any moans that escaped the depths of their throats were caught in the others lips.

Straddling Harry, Draco found his hands being much more aggresive just like Harry's greedy mouth still linked with the blondes who began to slip off the school robe of the one under him while throwing his aside. Draco picked up his wand and for a moment, Harry was petrified as he could be caught off guard but instead the blonde put a locking charm on the bathroom door and also a silencing charm on the entire room before disposing of his wand by throwing it halfway across the room in the heat of the moment. "I've never...felt so...strongly about...something...ever before." Draco breathed between licks and kissed on Harry's neck and collarbone as he worked off the boy's shirt to reveal his well toned chest and abs. "Oh my God, Potter!" The blonde breathed out, caught in shock at the boys physique as the other blushed a dark crimson like never before.

"It's alright if you don't want to." Harry's face fell almost like he truly wanted this badly, he was almost begging for it in his eyes and heart (along with other 'begging' sensitive body parts). The teenage boy now reached over for his shirt and began to put it back on but the blonde threw it aside while sliding off his robes almost nonchalantly.

Draco's finger covered Harry's mouth for further protests that might be made. "I do. It's just that - Potter...you're fucking amazing." He breathed before lavishing his mouth once more with great pleasures as he ground his lips and erect member up against the others through all the cloth that seperated their skin. Harry pealed off Draco's shirt just craving to feel his soft skin up against his.

A slightly feminine but much define, lean paled figure was shown off as Malfoy grinded up against Harry one more time closing both their eyes in lust. "Please..." Harry moaned, flashing his emerald eyes open with complete need and want as Draco stared down at the boy with utter hunger in his own eyes. "Don't ever stop." He begged as the other obliged and continued to move swiftly up and down with his hips coming in contact with Harry's continuously and their moans would have been heard from down the hallway if it wasn't for the silencing charm Malfoy had cast.

Soon they couldn't handle anymore of the teasing, biting, licks, kisses, or sucks as they rolled around on the bathroom floor in their own privacy and sex-driven bodies. Malfoy flipped Harry onto his stomach on the cold floor which made the brunette flinch for a moment before his sweat took in the cold and turned it into more heat. Both bodies now trickled with each others body sweat, they seemed to become one at one point in this whole time. Draco removed the last of his clothing before doing so to Harry excrutiatingly slow to tease some more. A lubrication charm was needed as Harry clutched to the tiled floor with clenched fists, Malfoy looked at all what was wonderful before himself and licked his lips conciouslessly for the other to see. As soon as the blonde entered the other, they stopped immediately well he was inside so they could both get used to the various amounts of pressure from the naval to their higher-thighs.

Harry now kneeled on the floor with Draco kneeling behind him, still no movement though or thrusts. "Are you ready?" Malfoy was actually being polite in making sure that Harry wanted this, even though he himself would surely die without it for it was something that was collecting within himself this year ever since Harry had been surveying him and following him.

"Yes." Harry only replied that one word as Draco began to slowly thrust in and out of the brunette, moans escaped them both and grunts of pleasure. Draco's hands gripped Harry's hips as they began to speed up and Harry could be heard quite stressing at the moment, finally the moment came as the one on the bottom flew up and brought their bodies closer together by wrapping his arms backwards around Draco and pushing him into him one more time. "Oh, fuck Harry!" He screamed as he knew that any minute now, he would be coming with Harry following suit as well. It got rougher, harder. The thrusts now were quicker, faster, and quite deeper for either of them to handle as they felt they were about to explode entirely.

"Please, Draco! I need it! Make me -" Harry's words were lost in a scream as the boy above him sped up even more and his hand snaked under the others body and grabbed tightly at his swollen member, arousing both even further. Then they both came, collapsing onto the floor together in a heap, breathing came in huffs as their sweat began to evaporate.

After all of the silence, it was Draco to first speak this time. "You are, as I admitted before, fucking amazing Po..." The blonde paused for another second before a true smile erupted onto his face. "Harry." He whispered the name which sounded more beautiful to the others ears than he had screamed it before.

"Trust me, it was all you." Harry couldn't believe how sweet he was acting toward whom was supposed to be his sworn enemy other than Lord Voldemort. "I have a confession to make," He began blushing madly now as they both collected their clothing and began slipping it on. Draco looked up while buttoning his shirt now, Harry pulling on his cloak. "You were my first."

It only take about thirty seconds for Malfoy's shock to wear off and a smirk was pressed gently on his angel-like face. "That's cute." He was being utterly truthful, Harry believed that anyway. The two came closer together once all their things were collected. "They're going to start worrying about us, we should get going." Draco suggested sadly even though both of them never wanted to leave the presence of the other.

Harry was the first to leave the bathroom, limping slightly from a sore behind as Draco was going to wait a few minutes so it would not seem as noticable if they both left the room together and not shooting curses at both. As the door closed, Harry heard the blonde whisper as the silencing charm must have warn-off. "I love you, Harry." The brunette would never forget how beautiful his name sounding coming off of the lips of such a person to fine to be dubed a human being.


	2. Acting

**The Bathroom of Memories**

**A/N:** 'Ello! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, also hope you enjoy this one! I am not going to repeat myself because the warnings and the disclaimer is already on chapter one and applies to every single chapter written from now-on! Thank you! - Your Author, MystyVander - By the way! I am looking for a BETA-READER! So it's easier to edit my stories because so far I have only editted one of my stories, it was still a lot of work though. Please need help! Just contact me if interested! Thanks:) One more thing; I did not like the things in HBP other than this bathroom part back in chapter one - so I refuse to interlock any of the other things with this story, thank you very much. Sorry for that though, J.K better show her talent much cleverer in the next book is all I am saying. Now on with it!

**Chapter Two:**

**Acting**

During dinner time that evening, it was quite awkward as Harry occasionally looked up from his meal and felt his insides clench up as he noticed the blonde boy at the rivalry table sneering as usually and laughing amongst his goonies (well the some that were there anyway). "Harry, are you alright mate?" Ron asked concerned, his chocolate eyes beaming as he stuffed down so more delicious steak.

"You do look pale, is it your scar?" Hermione paniced, allowing Ron to follow suit moments later. "Should we take you to Madam Pomfrey's?" She pressed in on him, they both leaned across the table slightly blocking his view of Draco and he blushed furiously when they tried to find where his eyes were staring at dreamily. "Uhm...Harry." Hermione waved her hand before the boys eyes.

"Huh? Sorry!" Harry felt completely embarassed and also freaked out a bit himself on the inside; '_Did they see who I was looking at!_' "Oh no, it's not my scar! I feel fine, really. The food is just making me a bit sick - I gotta go, cya guys in the Common Room later. I'll be up for a game of Wizard's Chess," Harry winked at Ron before seeing Hermione glower at him. "After we finish up our homework!" Then he hurried away, leaving both of his friends satisfied as he left one more lingering look at the Slythering which rewarded himself with a very small wink from his 'enemy'.

Rushing up to the Boys Dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry slammed the door behind him and drew his curtains around his bed while looking straight up at the ceiling so blessed for the quiet privacy he was recieving. Closing his eyes, nothing else came to his mind other than images of earlier that afternoon and the sounds of what was heard in his ears - ringing there and reminding him of the pleasure he felt. '_Why do I feel this way? It's bloody Malfoy! Then again, he did fess everything up to me and I can't help but trust him...he seems a lot nicer, hasn't been doing anything horrid to us this year - I believe he's actually being true. Still; Why do I feel like being with him all the time, why am I obsessed with making him mine? Shagging his bones off, and kissing him so hard and walking with him on beaches and cuddling in beds of roses and..._' Even Harry got more confused as he ever was before and decided to cease his thinking, it was better for him to not think.

Thinking about Draco now for about ten minutes alone, Harry looked down and noticed a large erection and tried his hardest to ignore it. When everyone else arrived back from dinner, the brunette teenager looked and felt a lot more relieved after he could not ignore his member much longer as he had screamed Draco's name at the top of his lungs five minutes before beginning his homework with his friends.

They were all feeling very close to each other, so close that the other two confessed to Harry that they were dating and the other boy couldn't be happier for them - they were surprised he wasn't angry about it. How could he be, when he knew how wonderful it felt to be with somebody you cared about. _'Don't think of Draco as somebody you care about! It was just horomones! And it's Malfoy, too!' _He screamed at himself mentally before laughing along with Hermione and Ron about something mindless he wasn't exactly paying attention to.

As night began to dawn upon them, Harry found himself soon saying his goodnights to Ron as he lie hidden deep within the soft blankets of his bed keeping him warm in the after Christmas weather. It seemed like the minute Harry got to sleep, a tapping could be heard at the window beside his bed which awoken him completely. "Dammit Hedwig, what is it?" He cursed while opening the window to allow his snowy white owl inside, she had a letter attached to her leg. "Where'd you get that?" Harry asked curiously but was nipped on the finger instead and he scowled tiredly at his pet before untying the letter from her leg and sitting back down on the edges of his bed so not to cause too much commotion to awake any of the sleeping boys. Hedwig stood perched on Harry's dresser still, watching with beady eyes as he read the letter he had recieved.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your bloody owl woke me up from my beauty sleep by pecking my damn head till it bleed! I didn't know what she wanted until she gave me a piece of parchment and quill, why did you want me to send you a letter in the middle of the night? It's obscurity! I'm fucking tiiiiirrrred. Can't we just send little love letters in the day? Oh well, guess it's better so nobody can read this over your shoulder and I have a few things to say anyway so I should be THANKING your bird for pecking the crap outta me._

_Earlier today, I don't know what that was because I was only going for what my body wanted and my mind wanted something so much more than just that - but then again I forgot completely about my reputation I'm trying to uphold along with everything I spilt to you. If you tell a soul, I'm surely to be killed. I'm trusting you with this - and trust me, trusting you is extremely hard to do considering I'm being forced to fight against you in a war and I've been your rivalry at this school for six ongoing years now. I guess now is the opportune moment to apologize which I do so, embarassed at such ways I acted because I knew deep down inside I was much better than scorning you and your friends, along with almost everybody else I knew. It's just that I was never taught how to love, and only to fight and hide any emotions that weren't negative. Guess you could say it was a bad thing to grow up as, but that is how the Malfoy Family works and all. _

_All day I've been thinking of you, the only thought that made me fall asleep before I was so rudely awaken was that of you smiling at me, and telling me everything I ever wanted to hear. During dinner I thought of you smothering me, with hugs and kisses because I had been gone for only awhile, like on a days shopping trip and that little flash of a daydream scared me Potter. Well, I should call you Harry. I'm one of those guys that fucks and walks, I've done so to almost every girl in Slytherin along with Ravenclaw and strangely a few Hufflepuff's but never a Gryffindor, and never a boy. I knew I was attracted slightly to boys, but that much I did not know. You just sprang something up in me, and something in you made me stop walking from the casual sex and turned it into something so much more serious. I guess I just had to tell you that, we should meet up sometime...not to 'you know', but to talk. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draconis L. Malfoy._

Harry looked up for the letter in his hand, and felt himself developed in such happiness and glee that it is unexplainable in any type of words. Draco sent him a love letter! Not exactly, but it was confessing things sort of related to love! It still made the teenage boy soar, and he was beginning to worry that this wasn't just his horomones...what if it _was _much more than that? What if what he and Draco were feeling toward each other, what if it was bigger than themselves?

Pulling out some parchment himself he began to scribble words down on it and then looked it over once he was done about ten minutes later, he reread it for a third time aloud.

_To Draco,_

_Sorry about Hedwig, I didn't send her because she did that all on her own and woke me up from my own sleep too. But once again, sorry, it's my owl so I should be sorry. I couldn't stop staring at you all through dinner, and I got butterflies in my stomach like the first time I fell for a girl. I never knew I could possibly have feelings for a boy like this, let only for you since...we're so amazingly different but I felt us connect is so many different ways. It was perfect, you're perfect in my eyes suddenly and I don't want to admit it because I'm scared that it just isn't horomones driving me crazy. What if it's something more? Aren't you scared, Draco? What if it was something deep, emotional? Something we couldn't handle, and they all couldn't except?_

_I'm sorry too for the way I acted towards you, but you so started it so I forgive you. Heh, you know I'm kidding. I've never felt so close to you though, I feel like I can really be myself and I like it like this - there's never been a time in the entire world where I've ever trusted somebody as much as I do you right now. Also, for once, I'm scared of the War that will come between Voldemort and I because I know it's coming to an end soon for either me or him. I'm scared that during the War, something might happen to you and that seriously terrifies me. What is going on? I had a ridiculous idea of you slipping a love potion to me, and I did a spell on myself and apparantly I am under no influence but that of my own. That also frightens me, please tell me what's going on. I'm not too great with emotions and I can't really talked to anybody else about this, other than you. I feel obliged to talk to you about it, you know? Well, I'd like to meet up with you again sometime soon. I'd like to talk._

_HP._

Satisfied with his writing, Harry sent off the letter with Hedwig but also with perfect instructions to not awake Draco if he was asleep and just leave the letter on his bedside table. With that the boy crawled back into bed and fell asleep for the second time that night, this time undisturbed and greatful for that.

The following day was a Saturday so everybody was up and off to Hogwarts, other than Harry whom refused to get out of his bed and missed the carriages and his friends left without him. After getting ready, he stumbled down all the flights of stairs to The Great Hall for some Lunch since it was just a bit past noon hour by now. The room was populated with students from First Year to the Third and Harry sat alone at the Gryffindor Table, nobody coming up to sit with him since the little ones were slightly intimidated by him.

"Looks like were the oldest ones in the school here right now." A familiar drawl sounded and Harry's head snapped up from his emptied plate and dropped his pumpkin juice all over the table, before blushing madly. "You're too pink nowadays, Potter...you have to control yourself." Draco grinned but Harry did the same back instead of feeling offended like he usually would, a connection with them was formed between their eyes as intrigued students looked at the two elders conversing lightly.

Harry finally found words to form in his mouth that actually made sense. "_Expelliarmus!_" The brunette said loud enough for everybody in the Hall could hear his words, the blonde's wand flew vividly from his own pocket and into the hand of the company before him. "Must make it look like we're fighting, at least." Harry whispered before continuing. "Listen _Malfoy_, if you could just get your slimy arse out of my sight I wouldn't have to give you a taste of toilet water - you should be drinking out of that like the dog you are!" He was entertaining all the youngings around him. "Maybe you should just run up there and get ready for me, huh?" Harry's eyes were suggesting something completely different from his words as Draco finally caught on and stalked off, trying to look extremely frustrated but he could not even hide the smile which crept its ways to his lips as he made his way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry soon followed the exact same tracks.


	3. Death Threats

**The Bathroom of Memories**

**A/N:** As always, please READ and REVIEW! You might find some material offensive towards yourself, this is a highly RATED fan-fiction so it is appreciated to be 16+ reading this! Thank You. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three:**

**'Death Threats'**

Rushing after the fleeting teenage harlequin, Harry's breath hitched as he reached Moaning Myrtle's usually empty bathroom where the ghost of a little girl usually resided, crying in the memories of being mocked while she was alive and at school. "I sent Myrtle off so we could talk privately." Draco's voice startled Harry who jumped out of his skin as he entered through the door and almost fell backwards until a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist picking up his weight. They stood, leaning against opposite sides of the bathrooms wall now awkwardly looking toward the ground and eyes going anywhere but each other's faces.

Finally somebody was man enough to begin speaking. "I know we're different, I know we're supposed to hate each other and we're fated to fight one and other, but I can't ignore what I feel!" Harry blurted out, surpressing his redness which was fighting its best to submerge.

Draco blinked slowly at what was said until he sighed, taking it all in and lowering his eyes back to his feet rather than the ceiling. "What do you feel?" He asked, so quietly it was less than a whisper but Harry still heard the question perfectly fine.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Harry sighed while shrugging his muscular shoulders which made the blonde tense up and a sharp intake of breath was suddenly needed as it felt he was knocked off his feet. "What about you?" He returned the question after the silence they shared uncomfortably.

The two teenage boys began shifting in their spots, playing with their own hands while finding random objects extremely interesting that they had never noticed before. "No idea." Draco finally replied, his voice was shaking noticably. "I just know that right now, all I can feel is you and the deep want of you. Physically, emotionally...mentally." His voice shutdown at that moment, his throat incrediably dried up.

"It takes a lot of guts to say what you've said, what _we've_ said," Harry corrected himself, talking for the failed voice of the blonde. "We should just take things slow, but still go with what we feel and what we want. Just try and keep it secret, talk about things, figure this out together. Possibly talk to Dumbledore." Before the other could protest, he continued. "Just think about, for me? It could do you and me so much good, it could change everything you told me yesterday and make it all better. Just think about it." Harry repeated softly and suddenly the blonde enclosed the space between them by smashing his body up against the others, kissing him violently and wrapping his fingers in the messy hair.

Parting after the five minute kiss was painful, the two of them stared into the others eyes. "I'll think about it." Draco agreed, nodding his head. "Everybody should be back soon," He got a bit worried at that. "I sent you a letter back, should be on your bed. Keep in touch." Draco leaned forward once more and kissed Harry softly on his lips before they left one and others presence. Neither could be happier, and seemed to glow from the inside out - it wasn't always a bad thing to be glowing, in the wizarding world and all...it could mean one was combusting from the inside out, and these two definately were doing just that.

A few days later after conversing daily through letters, Harry felt oddly comforted by this new relationship he had established with Malfoy and even though during classes they had to keep pretending to hate one and other - they had fun with that part anyway! Hermione was overjoyed that her friend finally found something that had made him happy, whereas Ron was quite suspicious as to what his brunette roomate was writing late at night, past midnight and sending out with his owl. He would have to get to the bottom of this soon. Yet, for now The Golden Trio walked slowly from The Great Hall toward their first classes and Hermione parted ways before Ron and Harry continued onto their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. In that class were mostly Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws with a few Slytherins here-and-there as well, so it was quite enjoyable to say the least.

Sitting nearest to the front, Harry listened intently at the lesson on the most powerful defence charms ever known to any wizard or witch, they weren't to practice them because it could accidently harm the students, but to study up on them would be well enough. "Pst!" Ron nudged his friend in the side, he paid no attention to the distraction. "Harry! When's the next Qudditch practice?" He asked, trying to do anything else other than actually listen to their Professor.

"Bugger off!" Harry snapped back, returning to scratching his quill quickly across pieces of parchment, trying to keep up with the lecture. "This monday." He finally retorted before becoming consumed in the Dark Arts class once more, for it was his favourite subject and he should do best to stay ontop of himself in it. After recieving their class work and homework assignment, they got right down to it so they wouldn't have to do much work tonight in the Common Room and would have more free time.

A lean figure strode by Harry's desk and lightly touched his own hand which was just lying their as he read through the textbook trying to get that part of his homework finished, a crumbled up note was left in the palm of his hand. "Watch where you're going, Potter! You almost ruined my works of art with your greasy, disgusting hands!" Malfoy spat before winking and walking up to their Professor to ask a question or two he had made up about the homework.

With no retaliation, Ron was surprised as he watched Harry slip something onto his lap and take a moment in time to look away from his homework. Even though Malfoy just insulted his friend, Ron could see that he was smiling instead of looking quite upset as he usually did. Harry didn't notice the redhead surveying him so strangely so he just continued on reading the short note that had been dropped in his hand. It read in a fancy script; _Same place, midnight. See you then? _Draco's writing asked and it seemed as soon as the blonde sat down it was impossible to get his attention when the Professor was just right in front of you, making sure your work was being done.

So he had to think up an idea of how to reply to Draco, and so Harry slipped his wand secretly out from his pocket and conjured up a piece of parchment from his bag hanging off of his chair and then whispered, "_Windgardium Leviosa!_". The parchment flew slowly across the room on the ground and ended up at Malfoy's feet. The teenager placed his wand back into his pocket before standing up and walking over to the blonde's desk to bend over and pick up what he had 'dropped' sometime while entering the classroom as he told the Professor, Draco however just smirked greatly as he recieved a note with just a smiling face on it.

"Malfoy." Harry snapped at him, only to have a sneer returned and the brunette had to get away before he began to laugh at the sneering face that he hadn't seen in a long time - since Malfoy apparantly hated him, of course. As the boy returned to his seat, Ron scowled at him whenever his head would turn and act completely normal whenever Harry flashed him a smile. Once the bell rang, everybody packed up their things and threw their bags over their shoulders before leaving the classroom to head over to their second class of the morning.

Ron finally confronted his friend in the hallway as they walked down the stairs towards Advanced Potions, where they always had fun in that with that copy of Harry's book in hand. "Harry, what notes were you and Malfoy sending back and forth?" He asked quite straight-forward wanting to know what the hell his best mate was up to, fratinizing with the enemy afterall.

"What?" Harry spluttered out a little too quickly before he cleared his throat and subconciously fixed his school tie tucked away neatly under his robes that were done up once in the middle. "What notes are you talking about!" He laughed beneath himself, trying to restrain from freaking out and getting too nervous on the redhead.

Not being satisfied, Ron stopped walking abruptly and pulled Harry into a corner just before they entered the dungeons for class so that nobody could hear what they were conversing about. "You know _exactly _what notes I'm talking about!" He seemed rather angry; the fact Harry was happy, not fighting back with Malfoy, sending letters and disappearing late at night, acting so out of place but still upbeat, it had to mean something and Ron was going to get to the bottom of it someway or another. "What is happening to you Harry? You know you can tell me anything, mate." Ron tried being more calm about it and pulling out the 'We're-Best-Friends-So-You-Can-Tell-Me-Anything' card.

"Uh..." Harry staled and his throat swelled up like a balloon, his mind went blank. "Death threats." He finally stated, a little more confident than before. "Yes, death threats! You see our Professors would give us detention if we ever said them out late, mate. It's better to do it behind their backs. Plus, that insufferable git had it coming anyway." Harry muttered, acting as aggravated as simply possible. Ron bought the excuse, for now, but he still was rather determind to figure out what was going on.

A voice sounded behind the two, and they turned around quickly to find Malfoy standing there with not only his two goons (Crabbe and Goyle), yet also Pansy Parkinson - the pug of Slytherin herself. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron growled while clenching his fists visibly by his side as Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the hot-headed teen.

"Oh nothing..." He drawled, using his usual smirk in place to intimidate the two but Harry just got slightly turned on by the face as he knew it in more 'intimate' ways, you could say. "It's just that I could overhear Potty saying how 'insufferable' I am. For once I agree on something!" Draco laughed lightly, his goonies grinning behind him and cracking their knuckles as if to be threatening. Ron and Harry both gave the boy odd looks. "I am insufferably irresistable, thank you for noticing Pothead. Now take your Weasel and run along." He pushed his nose as high in the air as possible while still looking up at them and being the higher one in this arguement because of his peers behind him.

The four Slytherin's walked off before any more insults could be thrown back, but it wasn't like Harry would start arguing with Draco anytime soon unless it was acting that must be done. That night at exactly midnight, the two met up in the usual bathroom with Moaning Myrtle enjoying eaves-dropping on their conversation. She found it rather cute about the two, sneaking around in the middle of the night just to talk to one and other and share short but sweet kisses of passion, lust, and above of some kind of other emotion that they still couldn't place. They spoke of how their day went, congratulated themselves on the mere acting during classes, and also of 'what they were' and still could not figure out a damned thing - besides the fact they were on cloud nine. With that Harry had brought his Invisibility Cloak down that evening and leant it to Draco so he could get back with no trouble. Things were looking up, as long as nobody knew about the two they would always be happier than ever. Or so they thought...


	4. Ron, The Detective

**The Bathroom of Memories**

**A/N:** Ah, finally done another chapter - this is moving quickly but we don't wanna jinx it! Lolz, please review after the read! I just want to take this time to extremely thank Cici so very much for being my beta, you completely rock out loud! Now to the story!

Cici: Yes, I do rock the house..and the backyard..and the front yard...and the garage...

**Chapter Four:**

**Ron, The Detective**

Weeks passed, it was nearing exams and everybody was freaking out, especially in the Sixth Year, since it was the last year for some of them that knew they did not need their Seventh Year of education to get into the career they wanted so badly. Hermione was working her boyfriend, along with Harry harder than ever, making them study for at least an hour a night on each subject. This left little time for social matters or for Harry to sneak around, as he stayed up until two in the morning just going over his notes in class. She meant only to help them, not make them suffer and Ron was forced to understand that while the other accepted it greatly as he needed help to pass most of his Advanced classes if he ever wanted to be an Auror.

"Maybe I don't want to be one." Harry admitted, randomly as the three of them were putting away all their books at half-past-eleven on a Thursday evening. His two friends looked questionably up at him, waiting for a conclusion. "It's possible I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting Dark Wizards as an Auror when I've already done that for Six Years and probably have to continue doing it until Voldemort is vanquished." He spoke thoughtfully and quite freely. "I'd like to help people, kids, and instead of risking my life some more. It'd be nice to save the lives of those risking it." Harry continued.

Hermione sat back down on the Common Room armchair and looked into the small fire, soon it would be too hot outside for there to be a fire burning at all. "Could it be possible that you want to be a..." She took a pause to collect what she just heard before smiling and finishing her sentence. "Medi-Wizard?" It was only a suggestion, but Harry sat there quietly as Ron only listened vaguely to the conversation.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Harry admitted and then shrugged his shoulders before getting up and heading toward the Boys Dormitory to send his nightly letter to Draco or at least see if he got one himself. "That's a great idea, thanks 'Mione." And then he left the two lovebirds alone so he could go off and do his own thing too.

Writing a quick letter about what he just discovered about himself, Harry waited only twenty minutes for the reply and just fell asleep knowing he could read the letter the next morning and reply that evening. He was in need of some rest anyway. As Ron finally entered the room at quarter to midnight, he tried to keep quiet as a huge smirk was smitten on his face after snogging his girlfriend for about forty-five minutes. He tried greatly not to wake anybody up and slipped into his bed to fall asleep. For once, everybody in the Boys Dormitory was finally 'lights out' before midnight even struck - that was a first.

"Harry, package!" A squeaky voice sounded from down the table. Harry groaned while rolling his eyes whilst his couple friends laughed and sniffed into their food during breakfast as Colin Creevey ran up to him with a package, no doubt, in tow. After thanking him numerous times, the blonde-headed fan of Harry's finally skipped away to go brag to his annoyed friends and jealous little brother about speaking to 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

As Hermione and Ron watched their friend slowly rip off the coverings, laying on the table before them was a more than familiar cloak, one they got to know inside and out for the past six years together. "Who had your Invisibility Cloak?" Ron raised his eyebrow. Hermione didn't asked any questions as she diverted her boyfriend by not only squeezing his hand tightly but also reaching forward because sitting amongst the wrapping paper was a short note.

"It says: _Thanks_." Hermione read aloud and passed it on to Ron who stared at it intently trying to place the neat handwriting before giving it up to Harry who seemed to internally beam as soon as he read it and obviously recognized the hand in which it was scripted. "Why don't you just run it up to your Dormitory before classes begin?" Hermione suggested lightly, still not asking any questions, but only Ron seemed to notice that as Harry obliged lightly and almost jumped out of his seat to run upstairs and throw the cloak underneath his bed and the short note in his small night-tables drawer where letters from Draco sat piled up from the past months.

Then, he retreated to his clases, sitting in bliss with Ron trying to question him about the Cloak, yet Harry would never answer and pretended his hardest to work, but just seeing Draco's handwriting made him smile and, obviously, extremely over-the-edge happy as everybody else could see. "Harry!" The redhead yelled whilst shaking his friend violently. "The bell rang! It's time for Potions!" Ron continued to yell almost at the top of his lungs as the few people left in the D.A.D.A classroom along with their Professor gave them horrid looks. "Get that trusty book of yours out." Ron winked before laughing and trying to ignore the fact he was surveying his best mates every single move, too determined now that he had become obsessed with it; his schoolwork slipping, Hermione forgotten about at some points as well, and Qudditch seemed like just a weekly thing that set him off balance from his daily schedule and his game was beginning to slip.

Once seated in Potions, near the back of the dungeon, Harry scanned the room so it wasn't too noticable that he wanted to make sure Draco was there and in response to the boys presence he smiled quite visibly and butterflies willed up in the pit of his stomach. He always felt like that around Draco. "Can somebody come up and write the equation for the Monstrove's Monster Potion? Once again: **Never** to be used, side-affects vary for every person and it is a terrible mix that you must learn anyway." Professor reminded the class, who only nodded tiredly back and few had their hands up willing to write the equation. "Ah, Mr Malfoy, if you would do so."

The blonde haired Slytherin walked up to the front of the class before sneering at the general direction of the Gryffindors, a few of his goonies snickered beneath their breath as not to get caught taunting the other students. Scratching a quick recipe list and instructions along the bottomside of the chalkboard, Ron's eyes widened greatly as he stared between Harry's almost unblinking face, that was smiling in the general direction of the chalkboard, and the boy standing next to it, looking satisfied before he returned to his seat and was rewarded House Points.

_'The handwriting on the note Harry got and Malfoy's...it matches._

_Perfectly. I can't wait any longer, it's time to get to the bottom of this!'_ Ron thought to himself, slightly upset but he hid it with a grin knowing that tonight was the night that he would tie together all of the knots and reveal his calculations to not only Harry, but also his girlfriend so they may interogate the strange acting boy. It was getting to be enough of his mood swings and dopey smiles at nothing, along with the midnight leaves and letters. That's when Ron clued into the fact that he remembered staying awake with one eye opened and viewed his mate placing a letter into his bedside table. The redhead grinned mischievously.

Opening up the drawer, Ron had to be as quick as possible as he flipped through the letters and found the very bottom one hoping it would give him the most information. He read through it quickly, only viewing a few words and looking straight at the end to find somebody's signature. "_That's disgusting_!" Ron exclaimed, but shut his mouth quickly as to not get caught as he folded up all the letters so they fit stuffed away in his pocket and trotted down to dinner in the Great Hall where Hermione and Harry would already be waiting for him.

Once down there, the three of them were beginning to enjoy their meals as Ron spoke up finally. "Harry, is there anything wrong lately? Anything you want to tell us, perhaps?" He questioned, the brunette shook his head vigorously while enveloped completely in finishing his large plate of food. "Are you sure? Because we'll listen, if there's anything or anyone secret - it's alright to tell us." Ron stated trying to hide back the large grin that was slowly playing itself across his victorious face as Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and Harry only shrugged once more, not looking up once and keeping to himself. \par

"I just feel like eating, thanks." Harry whispered back in between bites of his potato. When dinner was finished, the three friends walked slowly up the stairs with full bellies. Ron literally shook with anticipation of the little chat he was going to have with his girlfriend and best friend once they reached their Common Room.

About ten minutes later, they all sat down on Harry's bed so they were not disturbed by anybody since the Common Room was too full to hold up any private conversations they might have. Ron stood before the two of them, who were giving him questioning looks. "Well I noticed Harry was acting so strangely lately, so I just had to figure out why." Hermione was about to intercept her boyfriend, but he continued. "This is what I found out: Harry was writing letters in the middle of the night, he is randomly happy, disappears around midnight like once a week, he receives his Invisibility Cloak randomly with a letter and won't fess up who it is, his lips are red and swollen half the time when he returns from God-knows-where, and I realized in Potions when Malfoy wrote on the board in matched the note on the Cloak perfectly." Ron breathed for a second. Hermione's expression was blank, but slightly interested in her boyfriend's investigation. Harry's face was unreadable for the moment. "I had suspicions and they were confirmed by these," He threw the letters on the bed inbetween his friends. "Late at night, whenever Harry got letters he shoved them in his drawer, all of them are signed by none other than..." Ron made it completely dramatic as he was immensly proud of himself, Harry stared open-mouthed at the letters laying before him and Hermione winced slightly - she knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "Draconis L. Malfoy. What's going on?" Ron demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

It seemed like twenty minutes that passed before Harry finally was able to choke out words, now that their secret relationship was no longer as secret as they wanted it to be, he was scared. "It's true." He breathed and out of the corner of his eye noticed Ron was shining with victory as Harry sighed in defeat still staring at the letters he now picked up. "It started when I walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom awhile ago because I saw Draco walk into it. He was crying, and we began fighting, but when I was about to use the 'Secumsemptra' spell we found, I couldn't because he stared right at me, crying. We are supposed to hate each other, but in that bathroom things seemed to change. He confessed everything to me, his past, what he was told to do, things I can't make you two understand, but I want you to try and understand that whenever I'm with him - I feel safe, happy, and perfect. Draco makes me feel things I never knew I could, physically, emotionally, along with mentally. We don't know what we are, but we like whatever it is." Harry finished.

"Can you trust him?" Hermione spoke up, not surprised at all with this whole situation.

"Yes." Harry answered easily. "There's no reason not to, he wants to be on our side. But his Father..." He paused, knowing Draco probably wouldn't allow him to spill everything. "You understand, right 'Mione?" Harry hopefully asked and she only nodded and smiled waiting for the inevitable.

Then it came. Ron seemed to boil up now and got over his victory. "That's disgusting! Sickening! You and **Malfoy**!" He basically screamed. Good thing the Common Room was too loud, so their screams did not escape the room. "I can't believe you went behind our backs...traitor! Sleeping with the enemy! He's no good, he's just going to stab you in the back! What if it's a trick, hey, Harry! What if he's just going to kill you!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

Harry sighed and thought for a moment about those questions. "I believe he would never dare." He contemplated once more.

"Why?" Hermione asked it softly at the same time that Ron bellowed it, staring down red-faced and all at Harry.

"Because nobody can think that way of the one they love."

**Cici: awwwwwwwww! fluffy flufferson! review peoples! please and thank you. I shall reward you with a cup o' virtual tea!**

**MystyVander: I love tea, but I hate virtual tea. :( It always gets stuck in my hard-drive. (Tears)**


	5. Disowned

**The Bathroom of Memories**

**A/N:**Short chapter, I know. And not much fluff at all, it just helps the story along a little bit. A few more chapters and I'll be finished. Pretty sure the next chapter will be consisted of their trip to Hogsmeade and some shopping and preperation for Christmas, the one after that will be something along the lines of Hermione, then the two boys admit something or whatnot, then Christmas, then everybody, then Ron, then summer. I guess you could figure out the whole story from what I just told you - connect the dots people! Just thought I'd let you know...I always give spoilers of my fictions, sorry if you hate that. Now on with it! Props to Cici once again! Enjoy!

**Cici says**: Thanks for the props. I will cherish them forever!

**Chapter Five:**

**Disowned**

The next day at breakfast, Harry was rather late because he had waited outside the portrait hole for all of his House, including Ronald, to leave. After they had left, he got all ready as quick as possible and then raced down the stairs. He met a dilemma as soon as he entered the Great Hall. All of the Gryffindor Table was almost completely full, except for two seats; one beside Ron and one across from him, but that was it. The redhead looked up at his former friend and shoved his bag on the seat beside him while leaning back and throwing his feet up on the seat in front of him whereas Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged, smiling sadly at Harry as they continued to eat.

Grumbling within himself, Harry clenched his fists, as his school bag was over just one of his shoulders, and he looked up and down each row of tables wondering which ones would be vacant, and he cringed within himself. Leaving the Great Hall he knew it would get him malled if he choose to sit beside his secret lover, so, instead, he made his way down to the kitchens to snatch some food from Dobby.

After that, he made it towards his D.A.D.A classroom not knowing where he would sit today, but he had arrived early so he was the first to pick his spot and chose a seat at the very front of the class as always. "Come in! Come in, and settle-down class!" Their Professor cheerfully said as he invited his students inside as the bell rang. Ron looked around and glared at the back of the brunette's head before sitting at the very back of the class with Dean and Seamus. Neville Longbottom sat down beside Harry and beamed at him.

"I heard what happened last night." Neville admitted halfway through the class as Harry looked up bewildered through his work.

"You what!" Harry exclaimed, before lowering his voice dramatically. "You heard what happened?" He splattered quietly while trying to grasp ahold of the fact Neville knew now and he could never keep his mouth shut, but the kid had

loyalty to his heart anyway.

The round-face shook his head. "Yes and no." Neville continued while speaking incognito. Harry gave him a raised eyebrow look that was suitable only for a certain blonde listening from only two tables away, eavesdropping on their conversation. "I didn't hear _why_, but I heard that Ron yelled at you that he never wanted to see your face in Gryffindor again because 'you belong in Slytherin'. Haha." Neville chuckled afterwards and Harry looked surprised at the boy.

"That's about what happened. And I don't want to make him upset further, so I can find some empty corridor or maybe a secret hiding spot to sleep now." Harry shuffled his feet beneath the desk sadly as he looked directly at the

wooden table before him.

"You shouldn't have to, Harry." Neville began. "Nothing should **ever** get you kicked out of Gryffindor. No matter what it is, I think you should stay." He smiled and patted the boy on the back comforting him. Harry actually felt a little better knowing he still had some friends left. "What Ron did was horrible and drastic, trust me." Neville grinned before returning to his work.

Harry got one more word in. "I should let him cool down...I'm fine, I'll find a place." He smiled sadly before raising his hand. "Professor, may I please go to the bathroom?" And in one moment Harry was out the door with another following him without permission.

In the hallway, the brunette slumped against the wall and fought back dangerous tears that threatened to bubble to the surface. "Why did that redhaired bastard of a Weasel do that to you!" Draco exclaimed as he immediately took hold of the wreck of his lover, holding him tightly in his arms as the boy suddenly began to cry.

"He-he..." Harry slowly stuttered as he began to spill everything that had happened the night before, his heart racing and the tears only getting worse. "And I don't want this to be kept secret anymore! I love you! I want the whole world to know **I love you**!" Harry was not embarassed to say it, even though it was the first time he had ever done so in front of Draco himself. Since he admitted it last night to his two best friends, it was easier to say it now.

Draco stood there cradling this broken-down teenager before he had to go back into the classroom. "Let me have a word with the Professor, I'll get us excused from the rest of the day classes, okay?" The blonde asked and Harry only nodded as he wiped his tears that he knew would continue to fall anyway.

Minutes later the boy emerged with both of their things and grabbed ahold of the others hand, they walked gingerly now toward their usual spot. "Don't worry, we'll be able to knock some sense into him! For now...why don't you stay in the Slytherin Dorm?" Draco suggested freely, smiling brightly just at the thought of it. "Until Ron stops being a prat, I mean."

"How would that even work out?" Harry questioned, knowing that even though two people found out about their relationship it would still have to remain secret for both their sakes.

"Invisibility Cloak, silly. Plus, our Dormitories are private and semi-private, mine being private, of course." Draco smirked brightly and Harry had no further protests as they bee-lined their way to the bathroom and began to climb the stairs toward the Gryffindor Tower.

Once they were nearly there, Draco became nervous. "If I get caught up here, you owe me big time." He cringed as they entered through the Portrait Hole and walked upstairs to the Boys Dormitory knowing fully that all of the students were in their classes.

After packing all of Harry's things, for they didn't know how long it would be, they magically shrunk the trunk and the brunette left a short letter on his bed explaining where he was in full. "Let's go now. You can wear the Cloak just to be safe." The brunette offered and handed his friend the cloak.

Off they went and soon Harry found himself within the territory of a place he should never enter: the Slytherin Dungeons. He shivered thinking of how creepy his mind was making it sound, but suddenly found a warmth in the place as

he now had the Cloak over himself and Draco held his hand from underneath it. "It'll be fine. Class is over in five minutes though, so you have to hurry up and get in." Draco whispered so if others were passing, they didn't think he was insane and talking to himself.

Throwing the trunk at the edge of the bed, the two boys lay together, entangled on Draco's large bed and covered in silk sheets with colours of green and silver, of course. "Shh...somebody might come up and check on me." The blonde warned, so they were quiet while they cuddled with the curtains drawn around their bodies.

After about fifteen minutes, the bell for second period rang so everybody hurried off toward their next class. The two teenagers unpacked the other boy's things and put them in the drawers of the Slytherin, trying to make it neat and even so they knew which clothes were whose. Harry threw a certain number of things in Draco's bedside table and he asked if he could place a picture of his Mother and Father on that table. "What if people see it?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Just tell them it's distant relatives or something, please Drake. Please." Harry begged, almost in a depressed tone and the blonde had to give in.

"Fine!" Draco sighed and put the picture up of the married couple dancing around together, holding each other in their arms, etc. "You are the **only** one that is ever going to be able to call me Drake, understand?" The blonde said sternly before he turned around. Only shortly after did he felt a pillow come in contact with his head.

Harry stood there giggling innocently while kneeling on the bed. "Oh, you're going to pay for that one, Potter!" Draco yelped as he tackled the other boy and began tickling his sides. The two played around for so short of time, but before they knew it the lunch bell rang and they decided they were both starving. So, Harry threw on the cloak and they trotted down to the kitchens and asked Dobby to bring up a platter of food and he excitedly agreed. After returning to Draco's dormitory, their food followed almost immediately and for that they were glad. Since Harry couldn't dine in the Great Hall until he moved back into the Gryffindor Tower, Draco agreed to eat meals with Dobby delivering them, as ordered to every single meal. He would tell his housemates he would not dare touch more elf-made food such as the stuff they ate at meals.

It was rather relaxing actually, to have the two of them spend every meal together. This went on for so long that when Harry felt safe to eat at the Gryffindor Table again (just not with the usual people), outside the lake was frozen solid, snow blissfully fell at a rapid pace and everybody was wearing their wool-lined cloaks keeping them warm, as snowball fights were daily. Winter was beautiful at Hogwarts, the castle looked fragile and when the sun shined down on the snow it glistened in a certain way that was, basically, humanly impossible.

"Everybody should be heading to Hogsmeade now, would you want to go outside with me?" Draco invited Harry after they had got ready and up around noon one Saturday morning. All of the students from third year and above were leaving by now to that little village. "We can go there next week when we don't stay up all night gossiping like we did last night, okay? I need to do some major Christmas shopping." Draco smirked at the very thought of shopping, it really just filled his heart with joy.

"Pfft, girl." Harry stuck out his tongue teasingly before agreeing to go next weekend, but then he thought of how people would see them together. "What if we go on a Friday night after our last class? My classes on Friday's end at two and yours at one o'clock so we'd have a bunch of time. Nobody is permitted to go on Friday's anyway, it's only weekends." The brunette formed a plan in his head.

Staring at his lover, Draco raised an eyebrow. "Good idea and all, but how are we going to get there?" He asked but then was only answered with a short laugh and a mysterious grin. So far, so good. Harry didn't miss his old friends and nobody suspected him to be living with Draco either, other than the two students that knew about them. Sooner or later the information would have to leak out, but they felt safe for the time being.

**Cici says**: I think that was a great chapter by Mysty and ya'll should review. Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea! And I wouldn't mind being applauded for my great beta-ing skills! Kidding...maybe:


	6. Valentino

**The Bathroom of Memories**

**A/N:** READ AND REVIEW! Other than that, sorry for taking so long to update. I have below two short things to say to some reviewers to answer their questions! Thank you everybody!

To Zoe:

Thank you for that:) But I had mentioned before I really don't like the whole set-up of book six and I know J.K Rowling is capable of something so much better than that! So loads of things are different from the book, sorry if that disappoints you. :) Thank you and keep on reading!

To Death-of-Tomorrow:

Only Ron and Hermione know, and what keeps Ron from babbling about it is the fact he doesn't everybody to know he 'had' a gay friend and he feels so ashamed but then again friends can't break up that easy (Wink, Wink. Hint, Hint) so he still doesn't want to stab Harry in the back THAT much. Thanks for the comment, keep on reading! Hope I answered your question to your satisfication!

**Chapter Six:**

**Valentino**

"Harry, where are we going?" Draco whispered as he looked vividly around through the Invisibility Cloak as passing students on that Friday afternoon just smiled and waved at the boys companion. The brunette didn't answer for a minute as a fifth year student came too close and would've thought Harry was crazy talking to himself and all.

After a few minutes the conversation started up again. "We're going to Hogsmeade, of course! Hurry up! I want to be there before everybody else's next class begins!" Harry was in a fairly good mood for some reason as he smiled and speed-walked a little quicker now and moved across the snowy grounds of the outside of Hogwarts. It was a beautiful warm day (for winter at least), the two boys were thankful for that. They were also thankful for not having any afternoon classes that day either, which game them a lot of free time before and after dinner to shop for Christmas.

Finally they came to their destination as Harry suddenly stopped leaving Draco to run softly into his back, he looked around at the gleaming brunette who stared at the Whomping Willow only five metres away. It viciously swung its branches toward the two but couldn't exactly reach just yet.

"Are you raving mad, Potter!" Draco hissed from under his disguise, he got no reply but a larger grin from the boy in question. It seemed like total insanity.

Harry moved forward toward the tree and the blonde gasped as he thought his boyfriend would be torn to shreads by the scary beast before them. "Harry, don't be stupid! I thought we were going to Hogsmeade not trying to get killed!" Draco freaked out, not caring if anybody heard his voice come from somewhere where nobody was standing.

"We are going to Hogsmeade, just trust me...ok?" Harry looked back at the blonde reassuringly and there could be no further protests made on that matter. So the other advanced and saw a large limb try and take a hit at him, he dodged it with difficulty making him end up belly first on the ground. He stay on the ground but rolled his body as quickly as possible to the root of the violent tree, advoiding swings of the beast. Once beside the tree, Harry searched around wildly until he found the spot and touched a little knot in the tree with his hand. It stopped moving immediately.

Draco stood off in surprise. "How the fuck did you do that?" He spluttered out after a minute before grabbing enough courage to walk toward the tree that seemed to be stunned.

"There's a knot where if you touch it, it stops. It's a long story, I'll save it for another day okay hun?" Harry asked hopefully, wanting his boyfriend to drop it so they could have a depressing-free shopping afternoon.

So the two found the little hole in the tree and Harry went down first before pulling Draco after him, introducing the blonde to the fantastic pathway laid out before them. It certainly _looked _like they were under the Whomping Willow which they heard begin to move again, but it was highly doubtful that any murderous tree had a path with stairs going upwards in it. Intrigued, Draco followed his partner without question while his silver eyes flashed around the entire silent walk through the path.

It took fifteen minutes with general pauses because spiders seemed to appear right before Draco constantly, what a girl, was all Harry could mutter before grabbing ahold of his hand and carrying on. Then they made it to what seemed to be an attic door, the blonde became generally excited now and could hardly even anticipate a thing as Harry pushed open the door and it slammed down on the ceiling above them. Pulling himself up through the door, he pulled Draco in after them.

They were in a house, not only that yet there seemed to be very old dried blood trailing away from the trapdoor itself. Draco gulped down as he looked around at the abandoned (obviously) dusty home with anciet chairs ripped to shreads, walls torn apart, everything was falling down, scratch marks were seen everywhere. It looked like it was out of a horror movie. It smelt like raw meat, and just plain dust and it made Draco sneeze as he turned toward Harry who was already walking away from the trapdoor toward another room.

"What the hell is this place? And why is it linked to Hogwarts!" Draco exclaimed as he followed his boyfriend, afraid that if he were alone something might happen to him. "And why is there blood on the floor, what lives here?" His voice was shaking all over the place just like his body as they made it toward a door which seemed to be the frontdoor of the place.

All of the windows were tightly boarded up and Draco just came to realize that now, he was beginning to get so scared he felt like he would wet his pants if a spider even just ran by him now. "It's The Shrieking Shack. Remus Lupin used to live here, you know how he's a werewolf. Well when he came to Hogwarts he needed a place to go every month when he turned so Dumbledore brought the Whomping Willow to the school and set-up a pathway for Remus to get here once a month so he wouldn't harm anyone while he was in his werewolf form. I found out about it in Year Three which was when I got the Marauder's Map. And I know for a fact you've heard about the rest of the story." Harry didn't feel the need to go any longer as he turned the door knob on the front door of the house and had to use all of his strength to yank it open from its rusty old hinges.

"Did Remus hurt himself?" Draco asked while swallowing a lump in his throat, his eyes seemed calm but with a tint of curiousity in them as they closed the door behind them, ending up not too far of a walk from Hogsmeade Village. They started their walk. "Because there was blood on the floor back there. Where did it come from?" He asked, making Harry flinch visibly.

Before continuing, Harry pulled on the Invisibilty Cloak over him. "He hurt himself a lot at the beginning, but he learned to control it with the help of his illegal animagus friends. Peter Pettigrew, Sirius, and my Father. The blood is Ron's." He sighed before taking ahold of Draco's hand through the cloak and quickening his pace toward the snow-covered town.

"I heard Father talking about something like that a few years ago, I mean them being animagi and all." Draco paused for a moment. "Ron's blood, why..." He was rudely interuppted as Harry had to lapse into an entire explaination of what occured during their Third Year that not many witches nor wizards knew about, and all of the escape of Sirius Black and moreso. Harry also added that the Ministry admits that Sirius Black is now found innocent, but they only admitted after his death.

"The Ministry is terribly, always had been." Is what Draco replied nonchalantly but he still listened to the story with care.

The couple finally made it to Hogsmeade and decided it was best to first shop as quickly as they could for Christmas presents seperately. They needn't see what they were buying for one and other, or else that wouldn't be Christmas at all! Harry first made his way to a nice clothing store, knowing how much Draco adored his clothes. He tried his hardest to pick out something on his own but in the end just mentioned the name 'Draco Malfoy' and the owner of the shop hurried along her way to picking out her newest fashions that she knew dear Draco would love. Harry found it quite amusing.

Afterwards he walked toward the quill and book shop to look for a gift for Hermione but found something for Ron instead, which kind of scared him but he bought it anyway. He then realized that it was going to be highly difficult to give Ron a present and he was glad the redhead was leaving for the holidays so he could send it to him - it'd be less nerve rattling. Going to almost every shop in Hogsmeade Harry spent about half of his money, which was quite a bit, before knowing he was done. He had about half an hour before Draco and him were supposed to meet for dinner at _Valentino_, a very romantic looking expensive, sophisticated restaurant.

"Hello, are you looking for anything in particular?" A tall, skinny woman asked with wrinkled hands crossed before her chest with eyes that glared sweetly down at Harry. She looked somewhat like Aunt Petunia, yet with more zest and perhaps a slightly prettier figure. Along with the fact of the matter, the rock on her hand was extremely larger, than Aunt Petunia's.

"Actually, I am Thank you." Harry smiled back at her with no nervous stature of talking to a total stranger. "I'm Harry Potter so I have money, and I want to buy my _boy_friend a Christmas present." He didn't mean to boast about having money but if he mentioned his name and the fact he had money and wanted to buy his 'boyfriend' a Christmas present, odds are he would be taken right to the things he was looking for.

The lady said her name was Ethell, and she seemed to be so honoured in meeting Harry Potter just like most people that met the young teen anyway. "Boyfriend?" Her facial expressions seemed to change suddenly as she realized what had been said just moments before. Ethell sounded amused, not disgusted or anything else. "I had no idea! How cute." She may have been mocking but to Harry it seemed like a nice gesture that assured him the teller was not ashamed of him being gay at all.

Ten minutes later Harry found himself walking away from the local jewellry store with a bag intow with the other few bags he had. Entering _Valentino _Harry got seated at a table for two near the back of the restaurant so that if anybody the couple knew walked in, it would be harder to spot them eating together because Harry definately did not want to eat with an Invisibility Cloak on which was now stuffed neatly inside one of his bags. "May I get you anything to drink, sir?" The waiter with a phony French-accent was speaking to Harry now, all of the employee's there a few customers were giving him dirty looks or confused ones, teenagers did not belong in a place suchas this. It was too 'fancy' for them.

"Uhh..." Harry for some reasoned was choked up, what kind of drinks were there at these places? Could he order Butterbeer or would they throw him out on the street for that?

All of his worrying went to a waste as a familiar voice sounded behind the waiter. "We'll take the usual, Perron." Draco snuffed in a very snobbish way that made Harry surpress laughter as his boyfriend sat down across from him now. The setting was very romantic; soft music playing in the background, dinner by candle-light, the snow outside of the window on the opposite side of the room, expensive wine being brought to them in a bucket of ice before the red substance was poured by 'Perron' into their wine glasses made of crystal.

"Are you ready to order, Mister Malfoy?" Perron politely asked and glanced over at Harry with a rasied eyebrow. The brunette self-conciously made his hand swing toward his forward and make sure his fringe was covering up the familiar scar there was Perron would not recognize who the 'famous-Draco-Malfoy' was dining with.

"Me and my dear friend here will need a minute, thank you Perron." Draco smiled before nodding at the waiter whom nodded back and left to attend to the other tables. "You don't mind that we pretend we're friends, do you?" He asked.

Harry only shook his head before smiling and picking up a menu. "How can you get wine, here? We're a year underage." He sounded not astounished, but quite amused at it all as he took a sip of it. It didn't have that horrid after taste like the other wines Harry had sipped before at the Dursley's, probably because it wasn't at all cheap. "And what the _fuck _are these things?" Harry swore under his breath at the menu tied up with ribbon before him. Every meal seemed to be said in a foreign language, and if it wasn't Harry wasn't doubtful that the owner of the restuarant made up most of these words.

Draco began to laugh and giggle at his boyfriend before reaching across the table and grabbing his hand, he kissed it softly which made Harry automatically blush and lower his head in embarassment at the way he over-reacted. "Well my Father and Mother gave Valentino, the owner of this restuarant, all of the money he needed to start it up so I get to have whatever I want here but the whole not paying for everything I want ended last year, they got fed up with me coming here with a bunch of friends and never having to pay for all the expensive food." Draco laughed lightly at it, seeing Harry still looked confusedly down at the menu.

"What should I eat? Will I die if I eat some of this stuff?" Harry asked bewildered almost as Perron came stalking back toward their table.

Draco smiled up at him. "We will have a few Canapés to share for an appetizer. Then how about some..." The blonde looked down at the menu only briefly as Perron stood there politely yet slightly impatiently with his hands behind his back. "Pâté de Lapin as well for an entree, Fondue Bourguignone will suit us both well for our main course. After that bring out the cheese cart, and perhaps some Poire Belle-Hélène for a light desert." Draco finally finished as Harry looked across at him, just staring blankly.

"Of course." Was all Perron said before hurrying off to officially place their order. Harry and Draco sat in silence for a minute.

"We're sharing everything we're eating, obviously. Highly doubt we could both seperately eat five courses. Well you couldn't since you're not used to the French cuisine." Draco smiled brightly as he took a sip of his wine and swished it around in his mouth before spitting it back into the glass like you would do with wine-tasting courses or whatnot.

Harry stared at him still. "I always knew you were french, from the moment I met you there was just something about you that scream proper-french." He laughed at the blonde's pouting look as if he was being insulted. "I meant that in a good way, sweetheart." He rubbed his fingers across the blonde's backside of his hand.

"Perron!" Draco called soflty and the waiter arrived like a dog would obey his master, Harry found that quite cool actually because in the restaurants he had been to he would have to sit waiting forever. "This wine is disgusting, you must have a different brand. Do not try and fool me." The blonde was being rather harsh about it, which hit not only Perron but Harry as well off-guard. "I want a Bourgogne red wine, not some Beaujolais light and young wine. You know me better than that." Draco spat softly before Perron apologized and took their wine and glasses before hurrying off.

"You didn't have to be so harsh!" Harry felt a strange familiar touch in the tone of voice that Draco just used with the waiter, it was the voice he used while taunting and teasing Harry when they used to be complete enemies. It made the brunette shiver down his spine as he expelled all of the memories pushing their way to the surface of his mind.

"Sorry, old habit I got inherited from Mother and Father. Sorry." Draco apologized himself as Perron came back with the wine and mentioned it would only be a few more minutes before their appetizer would be ready. The two sat in silence after Harry forgave him, they sipped gently on the wine and enjoyed the sweet music and just each other's presence in general on their first real date which Harry had to mention and Draco only smiled in return.

Five minutes had passed and Perron returned with a 'Canapé' which seemed to be some kind of crab smothered with lemon and Harry found it rather enjoyable. Draco explained all the different types of Canapés available in the french culture and what they all were based upon like salmon, anchovy, olive, etc. Harry listened intently knowing full well that if he and Draco ever went out again on a fancy date it would always most likely be at french restaurants since the boy loved his culture. Harry didn't even **know **his!

The Canapé was followed by some Pâté de Lapin which seemed to be their entree. It was rabbit fed served on lettace and with some cornichons, Harry found that this was too weird tasting for him and let Draco eat most of it as he just sat there taking small sips of his fine wine which he was now on his second glass which he had poured himself even though traditionally it was the waiter who should come by and do it for you. Harry was chastisized by Draco for it already.

Just before dinner was served and Perron was taking away their dirty plates from their appetizer and entree, Harry ordered a coffee just so he wouldn't drink all the amazing tasting wine - he didn't want to get drunk or anything but it seemed Draco could drink the whole bottle without even slurring his words. The brunette was slightly fascinated but let it drop as what was called Fondue Bourguignone was brought out for them. It was a meat and fish fondu, very fancy and Harry actually enjoyed that part of the meal - he had always been a fan of fondu for some odd reason and Draco admitted it was his favourite dish in the French culture he had ever come across as well.

The couple had been dining in _Valentino _for two hours now and it was about seven thirty as a cheese cart was brought out to them. Perron served them cheese he found suitable for their meals and took away the cart afterwards leaving them to taste the cheese. Draco ate his favourites quickly and easily while Harry tried his hardest not to throw up while stuffing down all of the cheese on his plate. To him anything that wasn't process cheese, was just disgusting cheese. So that part of the meal went by rather fastly as Perron served them their Poire Belle-Hélène which was their last part of the meal. Their bottle of wine was finished off between the two of them by then, and they now both drank just black coffee to avoid letting the wine kick-in. The dessert was very delicious and consisted of; pears, lemon, black chocolate, vanilla ice cream, and a little bit of sour cream. The presentation of all the food was quite well given, that is at least all that Harry had to say about the place and the fact that the cheese was too weird and eating rabbit was cruel.

Leaving _Valentino _Draco had paid the bill, and Harry very generously tipped Perron and the cook too. The two held each others hands as Harry now stood under the Invisibility Cloak because it was about eight thirty at night and it would be horrible if some elder person they knew found them wandering around the streets of Hogsmeade then. "There's still a few shops open, and in two days everybody is leaving Slytherin dorm. I was wondering if you want to make the place somewhat like our own Christmas party-area. I mean, we could snaz it all up." Draco suggested as he was already walking toward a decoration shop.

It was just after ten o'clock when they were both settled back in Draco's dormitory with Christmas supplies and presents magically shrunken so they could all fit under the blonde's bed as the curtains of the four-post bed were pulled about them and sealed with not only a locking charm but a silencing one as well. "Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful." Draco whispered tiredly.

Harry yawned and nodded as he curled up against his lovers side. "No, thank you Drake." And after that the brunette was off in a perfect dream land. Both boys slept so easy not only knowing that today had been their last school day before the holidays but also knowing that in two days they could almost run up and down the halls together being merry and holding each others hands without being caught because almost every student attending Hogwarts would go home for Christmas break. Not to mention that the Slytherin Dungeon would be just theirs for the holiday since everybody in that house was leaving. It was rather exciting and the two could not wait.

Saying goodbye to his fake friends, Draco hurried inside of Hogwarts seeing that Harry was already gone from the Entrance of the castle as the carriages rode away toward Hogsmeade station so they could all hop onto the Hogwarts Express to return home. The weather outside was too cold to spend it in the snow as Harry and Draco decided that today would be their decorating day.

Around noon hour the boys were just finished wrapping all of their gifts and were about to start making the Dungeon look very festive. Harry made a bold decision and told Draco he would be back in a few minutes with a special friend to help them. The blonde having no clue what he was talking about allowed him to leave as he began sorting the things they bought, with his wand he lifted a few mistle-toes into the air and hung them on doorways. He grinned at the thought of how many times he would be able to kiss Harry underneath them.

The door to the Slytherin Common Room, which is where they were decorating, opened and closed and Draco looked away from figuring out where to put the holly to see his boyfriend standing there with a nervous looking girl at his side. "Uhm, hey Malfo..." Hermione recieved an elbow in her side only lightly though. "I mean Draco." She blushed out of embarassment as Draco immediately dropped his wand but retrieved it quickly.

"Hi." Draco muttered and the two sent a glare toward Harry who looked utterly innocent with the cutest look and pout on his face while he shrugged. "Well any friend of Harry's his a friend of mine, come in Hermione." He sounded so proper as he invited Hermione all of the way in and she sat down on the couch before the burning fire as Harry sat across from her with Draco following and sitting on his lap.

The three sat silently. "Before we get to decorating everything and you two start attacking me with stupid things about coordination I don't need to hear, I just want to say something." Harry spoke up and had both of their attention automatically. "Hermione, I'm in love with Draco and there is nothing I can do about that. I know I have been very distant from you for the past while ever since Ron and you found out because I can't really map out your reaction to this. You're an unpredictable girl, and I knew already exactly how Ron was going to react so I'll get over it - hopefully he will too. I just want you to try and accept the fact that we're together, because he is the only thing that has made me this happy ever since Sirius died." Harry looked at his friend hopefully while biting his lip, Hermione smiled and nodded at him. It was weird to see Draco sitting on his lap but she took that in along with everything else after a moment. "And Draco, she was my second friend at this school and we're really close too. Please just play nice." Harry smirked at his own words and Draco grinned his famous grin in reply.

"Hm, I'll play nice." Draco said first off. "If you're good enough." He just had to add in as Harry looked up at Hermione then at his suggesting boyfriend and blushed complete crimson.

Hermione giggled but then stopped. "That was cute, but now that's disgusting! I do not need to hear that!" She shook her head and covered her eyes as if she had a mental picture of that. Draco cracked up laughing which surprised the bushy-haired girl for a minute since she had never heard the blonde truly laugh.

The three of them began decorating together, it was rather enjoyable actually. Hermione kept asking questions about their relationship and Draco was the one whom answered the most and explained everything that had happened (while whatever he was comfortable saying at least) to her and she was extremely pleased with knowing fully about the two now.

Once they finished decorating, the all made their way toward the Great Hall and decided the three would sit at the Gryffindor Table together since nobody was in Slytherin and there were about five people in Gryffindor and they were all First Years anyway and maybe one or two Second Years.

As they began eating their supper, Harry was overly happy inside being able to spend this Christmas with his boyfriend and one of his best friends and for the first time in awhile, he forgot completely about his troubles with Ron and the fact that he had to keep his relationship with Draco secret, along with one other little thing which was that there was a crazy murdering Dark Lord after him and his loved ones. All was well, and it seemed like it would always be that way.

**A/N:** Now THAT would be a perfect ending to the story! Don't you think so? But I'm no that mean, so chapter seven shall come soon and it's mostly just happy holiday! Oh and this story will probably go till chapter twelve. Also all of the 'french-ness' in this chapter I recieved from . Thanks! Review please!


	7. MerryGet Some Clothes On!

**The Bathroom of Memories**

**A/N:** It took me a long time to actually get this chapter started but then the realization that school would start soon gave me a jumpstart! I have to finish up to Chapter Twelve (Probably the last chapter) in eleven days! I really have to buckle down now! I hope you enjoy it though, please review!

**Chapter Seven:**

**Merry...Get Some Clothes On!**

For Christmas Eve Day it was pretty sunny out, it seemed like the top layer of snow that had fallen the night before melted away and there was only two feet left. That was alright, it was packing snow so the younger kids had all the fun with building up their forts and snowmen, attacking other forts with snowballs. It was all in the joy of the holiday.

Considering the castle was empty it was pretty loud if you ever walked into the Entrance Hall because there were at least fifty kids soaked from head-to-toe shivering like crazy and just ran inside to get a little bit more warm. Harry, Draco and Hermione would just shake their heads and smile at the kids while passing by. "What to do today?" Draco asked curiously as he looked around the practically vacant library where Hermione was just lightly studying and helping Harry with his.

"Well we are supposed to be studying for the Dark Arts right now, but somebody is just too lazy." Hermione pointedly stared straight at Draco who was sitting beside his now snickering boyfriend.

"C'mon Granger!" Draco rolled his eyes at her before sending a quick glare at Harry who seized the laughter immediately and returned to his notes. "It's the holidays, tomorrow is Christmas! Do we have to spend all day studying? I mean, we do still need a Christmas tree!" He suggested it blanldly but with a forward smile and Harry looked up from his own books.

"He's right! Can we, 'Mione? Please...there's no Christmas without a tree!" Harry piped up while smiling so brightly and innocently.

The bushy-haired girl considered it but her eyes fluttered back to her work, she was definately the couples Mother it seemed. Something of a Mrs. Weasley. "Fine...after lunch." She added quickly before they could get all excited. "Until then, Draco study. If he doesn't study with us then no tree." Hermione was being particularly harsh about it but the boys treated her like a Mother and would never protest anything against her 'wise ways'.

"You win, but I've studied everything in Dark Arts a million times! I just can't get the whole 'Defence' part down." Draco snickered but recieved a glare and he (since there were no notes on his part) leaned over Harry's shoulder to start reading with him before Hermione could say anything else.

The three didn't have such a bad time studying, with Draco acting out once and awhile it was quite amusing. As lunch dawned upon them the couple was excited about going out to Hagrids to get a tree since the school didn't even bother to get one for Slytherin Common Room because only one person resided in there for the time being (or so they thought). "You two have to eat, you'll faint from hunger later on!" Hermione warned the boys reluctantly ate a bit of lunch as they were shaking with anticipation...they were a bit hyper.

After a nice healthy lunch, the three threw on some heavier clothing and walking side-by-side out onto the snowy grounds of Hogwarts. Trudging through the snow they avoided obvious 'snowball fight' hazards and made it to Hagrid's Hut where the half-giant Professor was correcting some essays his students had written. "H'rmione, 'Arry!" Hagrid exclaimed as soon as he answered the three loud knocks upon his front door of the small hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "It's been ter long, 'eh?" He bear-hugged the two of them before inviting them inside. While stepping into Hagrid's Hut the man realized who was standing behind them fruitfully.

It was awkward for the first ten minutes, Hagrid was in a slight outrage but after awhile Draco agreed to wait outside as they visited. "Hagrid, he makes me happy. I trust him. I love him." Harry had no doubts that it wouldn't take too long for the Care of Magical Creatures Professor to give into his plees, give him a couple of days at the least.

"I will not have a son of a filthy Death Eater in me house." Hagrid stubbornly crossed his arms across his chest as Hermione sat there quietly midning her own business and finding the ceiling rather interesting for some odd reason. "Yer looking for help with a tree Er guess." He changed subjects rather quickly and walked toward his back door, the two teens followed reluctantly and decided not to bring the 'Draco issue' up again in front of Hagrid for awhile.

"Uhm..yeah, we're just trying to get into the holiday spirit." Hermione smiled brightly, but it was so fake even Hagrid realized it and he smiled sadly in return before opening the backdoor to the cool winter weather. Looking out there were rows upon rows of trees before the three of them, the Forbidden Forest actually looked rather cheerful in the winter time for some reason. Chopping down a small tree Hagrid gladly let the students bring it back to the Slytherin Dormitory on their own.

Draco awkwardly thanked the half-giant who completely ignored him before inviting the other two to return sometime before the break was over they accepted greatly before leaving and each pulling on a rope Hagrid had strapped to the tree so it was easier to drag back. On their way Hermione accidently got hit in the side of the head by a flying snowball, a friendly fight had gotten into using magic and a First Year hadn't gotten the Windgardiun Leviosa charm down perfectly yet.

Standing in the toasty Slytherin Dungeons, the three admired their works of decorating their Christmas tree. "Wow." Harry breathed gently, the two looked over at him questionably. "Can you take a picture of us?" The brunette asked either of them in general, Hermione nodded as Draco moved toward the tree to take the picture. "I meant of Hermione and I, sorry." Harry blushed a bit but Draco only sweetly smiled and walked into their bedroom.

"Thank you so much 'Mione, you've made this holiday all the better." Harry grinned before giving his best friend a large hug in front of their Christmas tree which stood only feet away from the blazing fire. "Now smile!" He chimed and didn't let go of the girl in his grasp and just hugged tighter while looking at Draco and smiling as the flash of their camera went off. Finally he released her. "And thank you too Draco, I doubt Christmas would be the same without you." He walked over to the green leather couch and took a seat on it.

"Same to you." Draco nodded and kissed him gently on the forehead, Harry noted Hermione's flinch when he did so and decided to speak of it later. "Who wants some hot cocoa?" The blonde aptly inquired, both nodded at him as he walked swiftly toward the portrait hole to go fetch some from the kitchen and Harry watched as he strode away smiling. Hermione watched Harry watch Draco.

Hermione sighed deeply after a few seconds making sure Draco was out of earshot. "I'm so worried he'll hurt you." She blabbed out, and Harry raised his eyes to hers in means to protest. "No matter what you say or how much you trust him, I can never stop worrying about you. You're my friend, and I care for you and...I just want what is best for you." Hermione choose her words so wisely that Harry saw nothing at all wrong with them.

"It's okay, I know it is hard for you to trust him." Harry understood completely, he was feeling extremely reasonable. "Just trust _me_." After smiling reassuringly the conversation dropped off as Hermione began to feel slightly uncomfortable for some reason. Draco returned in about five minutes with a tray of hot cocoa for all of them on it, he also explained Dobby was at their command for the Christmas holidays because the House Elf didn't have much people to attend to.

It was very nice, sitting by the fire while just chatting and sipping on hot cocoa and taking pictures of one and other while looking at all the presents already placed under their Christmas tree. Hermione had to transport hers down to the Slytherin Common Room which was where she was going to be staying the night just to make Christmas morning a bit easier. A few presents for Harry and Hermione were mailed in later that evening and afterwards the three decided to get off to bed. "You two sleep in the same bed!" Hermione exclaimed as she was being forced to lay down by her best friend who was covering her body with a warm blanket, she barely fought it.

"Mother, is that you?" Draco mocked her before grabbing ahold of Harry's hand and leading him away from the tired girl who was already half asleep trying to piece together a correct protest. "Goodnight Hermione." The blonde and brunette whispered not wanting to wake her up more as they walked toward their bedroom.

Once there they took off all of their clothes except for boxers and slipped under the large warm comforter which Harry found the most soft, heavy, beautiful, comfortable thing ever invented. Especially in the dead of winter. "Goodnight."

"Good morning!" Hermione stepped into the darkened room of the two boys on Christmas Morning around eight o'clock, she heard nothing but deep breathing coming from Draco's bed. "I said;" She took a large step closer to them. "Merry...Get some clothes on! Oh my, Harry!" She screamed in horror wondering what had happened last night, only when she was a room seperated from them.

Both boys laying in each others grasped groaned as they awoke from their sleep. "Harry...get up sweetie." Draco slightly ignored the girls presence and slid his hand down the other boys body where Hermione could not see. The brunette's eyes shot open immediately. "Good, now Hermione is standing right in front of the bed horrified." He pointed at the girl who stood there blushing and she turned about finally.

Harry pulled the blanket up over his body to shield everything but his head. "Hermione, its not what you think!" He exclaimed making Draco roll his eyes and get up from his bed, the girl winced and was so tempted to turn around and get another glimpse at the two boys toned bodies but resisted. Feebly.

"He's right, we just sleep in the buff besides our boxers. Its safe." Draco laughed to himself at how drastic the Gryffindor's reaction had been. Hermione turned to face them slowly and saw Draco slipping on silken pyjama's and a housecoat overtop of that. Harry soon got out of bed too but was ashamed to show himself to Hermione even if he was covering up his privates. "Here, where these today because the other ones are dirty." The blonde threw a pair of pj's at his mate that were almost like his and he put them on as well.

Fully dressed now, all three of them walked out into the Common Room together and glanced at their presents under the Christmas tree and grinned widely. They got right to it. For presents Harry got; a Dark Arts book from Hermione (of course), some odd looking candies from Hagrid, a basket of goodies from Fred and George, some kind of hair taming product from Mrs Weasley, and strangely enough a note from Ron. It read; _Merry Christmas. _And that was all, but Harry realized it was better than nothing. Hermione recieved; everlasting quills from Ron along with a necklace he could not afford, a book on staying ontop of things from Harry, things from her parents, a basket from Hagrid, just a note from Mrs Weasley, Fred and George also sent her goodies, and one last gift from Draco. She was amazed to get one, but very greatful even though her present was a very beautiful looking cloak with the note; _You needed some style. _attached to it.

Draco barely got a thing, his parents obviously sent him nothing, Mrs Weasley had no idea they were friends at the least, Hagrid couldn't accept him just yet. Hermione had bought him a few funny books on '_Being Slytherin_' and '_How To Date A Famous Wizard_' they were all jokes of course. Harry, however, spent most of his shopping time and money on Draco and got him; two new robes that were dark green and the rim embroided in a nice gold design, an everlasting quill, a leather-bound notebook that was usually used for writing down ideas since only the writer could view what was written, two pairs of pants, a tight silver tee-shirt, a long silk black turtle-neck, and a velvet green long sleeve shirt. Draco was over-pleased and felt like crying, Hermione was wide-eyed at how much money Harry not only spent on his boyfriend but how much money he _had _to spend on his boyfriend!

"I'm giving you my present later." Draco whispered into Harry's ear, the brunette just nodded in return remembering there was one more present he had to give his blonde-haired boyfriend more and the most expensive thing yet that topped the rest. Harry really did not care that he got nothing from him so far, as long as he was there he was happy.

Hermione left the two for some alone time later that afternoon, they decided to take a stroll along the lake-side which looked stunning in the winter-time whilst it was frozen over. "I remember when you had to jump in here for the tournament." Draco spoke so softly as he grasped his boyfriends hand knowing that most students were still basking in their Christmas gifts so they were too busy to go outside. "Truthfully, I was scared for you because I hadn't known you ate Gillyweed and all the spells you could have used were way above our level." It was like he was confessing something, Harry listened intently. "Even though I thought I still loathed you then, there was this growing respect for you. Also I knew you would never put your own name in that Cup because you weren't that pyschopathic and you probably still wanted to live past the age of fourteen! Of course I had to jump on the band wagon, and I apologize and all. But still; I was so scared." Draco lowered his eyes to the ground as they stopped walking while looking at the glorious lake and being able to see the castle from the otherside as the Forbidden Forest was behind them.

"Thank you." Harry smiled over at him and let go of his hand so he could place his arm around the confessed boy, he held him tightly. "Draco, over the past while I have fallen in love with you. There's no way to say it other than that, you have made me feel so amazing that it is unexplainable and I wish there were things I could buy, do or whatnot to make up for all you have done. But I can't, it is simple, I just can't. You are too wonderful and I will never give you up, if you ever decide to leave me...I will fight no matter how much it annoys you, because you are the best thing that has ever happened in my sixteen years of life filled with bad luck. You're my good luck charm, and I needed somebody like you by my side. Here you are, and I can't believe you're still here. That's why I want to give you this." Harry took from his pocket a ring-box, it was plain and black but as he opened it a gold ring surprised the other. It looked exactly like a feminine engagment ring. "I know it is girly, but its a promise ring. I got one for me too." He indicated to his left ring-finger where just a plain gold band was sitting.

"So you're the man?" Draco whispered, he felt his eyes welling with tears. Never a gesture as great as this had been done for him. "Well...don't even answer that question." He laughed beneath his breath, never good with sentimental moments suchas these he just extended his hand. "Thank you, and yes. I promise." Draco smiled and after the ring was placed on his ring finger they launched at each other for a large hug that never ended for what seemed to be the shortest time of their life when really it was about half an hour before they returned to their Dormitory together and happier than ever. Never did they notice a pair of beady eyes staring at them questionly.

Once back in their Dorm, Draco gave his present to Harry. "Trip for two, to Paris. French cuisine all paid for by me, I am goin got lavish you for the entire summer and you will not hear the end of my screaming vows and love poems. I am going to make you so conceited its not even funny. You're not scared of planes, are you?" Draco asked hopefully as it would be a Muggle trip and not a Wizard one, he wanted Harry to feel a bit more comfortable since he had grown up in the Muggle world.

"I've never been on one." The brunette replied shrugging, Draco's mouth dropped. "Never travelled before besides to Kings Cross and back." Harry smirked and the blonde closed his mouth before assuring Harry that planes were rather fun especially when they were flying Coach. "Thank you." He leaned over and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, it definately was a joyful Christmas.

**A/N:** Ah, crappy chapter. I really don't like writing the whole 'holiday' chapters, they just...just don't fit me right or something. Hope you liked anyway, review please! Cheers! XD

----**MystyVander**----


	8. Mets Lent Incident

**The Bathroom of Memories**

**A/N:** Short chapter! Very short! Muahaha...I'm so evil, sorry that it is so short! Please READ AND REVIEW anyway and you shall recieve numerous cyber-tea-and-biscuits! Promise!

**Chapter Eight:**

**_Mets Lent _Incident**

The rest of the holidays went by so quickly that soon all of the students returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and then just after classes started up again but this time around they were much harder as it was exams for the Sixth Years so soon and not to mention that was considered the hardest Year there was.

"Harry this is ridiculous!" Hermione hissed during Potions class, she ordered for him to come and sit down beside her even though Ron was on the other side. "I'm still your friend too, and I don't care what you say about it Ronald!" She growled over at her boyfriend who just crossed his arms in front of his chest. Harry obligingly sat down beside her but looked rather depressed about it even though his fake smile hid it very nicely. He was picking up some habits from Draco, that was for sure.

Professor Snape came tumbling through the door and slammed it behind himself. "Shut up, put your quills away and cauldrons out. We are concocting a _Mets Lent_ potion, can anybody tell me what that is and means? Other than Ms. Granger." He added before she could even react, placing her hand tightly in her lap while staring straight ahead waiting for somebody to answer. "Ah, Mr. Longbottom?" Professor Snape raised a greasy eyebrow at the pleasently plump boy who nervously spoke.

"It means, er, 'Slow Concoction' in French." Neville stuttered heavily as his bottom lip quivered with fear of getting it wrong. "You can slip it into an enemies drink and it should slow their movements horrendously, it would take them an hour to walk across the Great Hall." He lowered his head but did not take his eyes off of Professor Snape once in fear of what he might do to him.

"Correct." Snape didn't dare award any points to Gryffindor for it like he would do for Slytherin. "However, creating the potion is an extremely dangerous procedure. That is why we are making it without learning it." All of the students gave him unbelievable looks and tried extremely hard not to protest. "It will prove to me you know how to make a potion quick enough, and almost perfectly if you just learned about it. The instructions are on page 178 of your Advanced books, now get to it." Professor then sat down at his desk giving the students about ten minutes before his walk-around.

Harry took out his copy of _Advanced Potions _and turned it to page 178 where the _Mets Lent_ was located. He stared down at what they were to do and read over it a couple of times, on the edges of the page were notes scribbled along by the 'Half-Blood Prince'. _Skip step three and instead put three wol... _ Harry wined and tried to read what it said, he turned to Hermione but she would not assist him in reading cheats from an old book. He rolled his eyes and got to it. During step three which was chopping up seven eye of newts and placing them in the potion, he tried to figure out something that started with a 'wol' so he reached for the wolfsbane which there were still a few bottles left over from the First Year class from before them.

Taking a gulp Harry poured three in, his heart stopped but restarted when nothing at all occured. Next step was to add two trout tongues, Harry did now happy that everybody would take awhile to do Step Three while he was already past it. Throwing in the trout tongues was a bad mistake, while it was more or less but the wolfsbane in was a bad mistake. All that was in the cauldron made a bad mixture, the potion bubbled but Harry thought it was supposed to happen because some concoctions did that so he lowered his head to read the next step. That, was the first good thing he had done that day for if he did not lower his head it might have been blown off. The potion bubbled over and exceeded the cauldron, the liquid inside began to harden very quickly and Snape raised his eye and began walking toward it but stopped dead in his tracks.

The loud bang could be heard from corridors away, the potion blew up and knocked Harry right off of his feet and he slammed into the desk behind him which made the cauldron of Seamus Finnigan fall ontop of his head hitting him hard and cutting the skin. The brunette boy passed out immediately, his skin had turned an odd colour of orange and Snape rushed forward. He wasn't the only one running toward the boy.

Hermione and Ron both ran to his side, but Draco had gotten there first. "He needs to go to the Hospital Wing, I'll take him!" The blonde over-powered Hermione's silent protests easily and Ron said nothing and had an expressionless look upon his face. "Harry, talk to me! You can do it Harry, just keep breathing and wake-up...and, I'm here everythings going to be fine." Draco got so wrapped up in Harry he did not notice the open mouths and surprised looks on all of the students faces, Professor Snape permitted Draco to bring Harry to the Hospital Wing.

Rushing him there in his arms Draco felt hot tears form in his eyes like Christmas day, Madame Pomfrey took the boy from his arms and placed him on a bed and pulled curtains around herself and Harry. Draco promised not to move from the chair just a meter from the bed.

It was around three hours before Harry woke-up, dazed and so confused and Draco had been excused from his afternoon classes to wait and welcome the boy back. "What happened?" The brunette asked after being smothered with hugs, the orange skin of his disappeared as soon as Madame Pomfrey had given him a potion but the bleeding from his head would have to stop on his own and it did about two hours after it started.

"Drink this, you're supposed to have it every hour until Madame Pomfrey finds it fit that you have enough blood in you." Draco passed Harry a vile that he had been left in possession of, the other boy gulped it down and its stinging taste stayed with him the whole time. "Your potion bubbled over because of wolfsbane you added, did you not read the instructions! Anyway it blew you off your feet and Finnigan's unfinished potion doubled over on you knocking you out, cutting your head open just a bit, and pouring his substance on you. Since his was not finished yet, it made your skin turn a weird orange colour." Draco explained, then he lowered his head not wanting to continue.

"What's wrong? You know I'm fine, I'll be out of here by tonight and you know that to. It was just a little accident." Harry assured him thinking that the blonde was frowning because of what had happened.

"That's not it Harry, I was worried but now not so much because I know for sure that you'll be fine. Madame Pomfrey promised me." Draco smirked up remembering him bombarding the poor school nurse with a series of useless questions. "I'm worried about everybody knowing about us now."

Harry paused. "What?" He whispered. "You didn't...over-react...did you?" He felt a large lump in his throat, Ron was one thing but the entire school? Harry could hardly bare the thought of it!

"I'm sorry." Draco lowered his head even further but Harry got up from his Hospital bed and walked over to his boyfriend and sat down on his lap. "I was just so worried." He sighed heavily and put his arms lazily around the other boy while recieving a short sweet kiss.

"It's okay, it was bound to happen sometime or another." Harry spoke the soft truth, but they knew they both wished for it to be another later time...not so soon. Things could get all messed up now. "We can do this, together." The boys knew that part was also true.

**A/N:** The students had to find out somehow, and that is the point of this chapter! Hope yah liked, sorry it was short. Review still please and I'm starting the next chapter A.S.A.P!

----**MystyVander**----


	9. Rumours

**The Bathroom of Memories**

**A/N:** I'm really writing chapters like crazy and I'm scared they're getting crappy so sorry if they are. Oh one more chapter till Ms. Cicci enters the story! O.o! Lolz, plese READ AND REVIEW! Thank you!

**Chapter Nine:**

**Rumours**

Leaving the Hospital Wing during dinner time was a fairly good plan to not get caught by pondering students about the random new connection made between Draco and Harry earlier that day in Potions class. Since the halls were hollow as ever the couple held hands tightly while listening to Hermione list off all the people who had asked her the strangest questions about them, somebody asked if Harry had been abducted by aliens commanded by Voldemort. Apparantly the entire school had gone rampid since they heard, which it didn't take long in a place like that for every ear to listen and hear, and learn, and then tell.

Settling down in Draco's dormitory, the couple pulled the curtains around themselves letting Hermione go off on her own business because she probably wanted to eat. "Dobby!" Harry called out randomly, the blonde looked up from his laying position on the bed curiously. The elf-house popped up in front of them standing at the foot of the bed. "Can you just bring Draco and I a small snack platter, we're not going to dinner tonight." He explained and the elf quickly obliged.

After recieving their food a few minutes later the two ate in silence. "It's going to be crazy tomorrow." Harry sighed lowering his eyes just down to the eaten food and the half-beaten crackers, shoving another piece of cheese into his mouth and then taking a sip of pumpkin juice as well.

"I don't care about tomorrow." Draco replied harshly and looked over at his love smiling. "I care about here and now, because what is here and now seems to be the only thing that matters to me any more and as long as I have you I can make it through anything that comes my way. Together, we'll be fine." The blonde assured while placing his hand on the others knee and rubbed it softly to comfort him as they finished off their snacks.

Ten minutes after Dobby took away their dishes people would start to arrive from dinner soon so they put a locking spell and a silencing charm around the bed, Harry loved the whole sneaking around thing because it always just got him going for some reason. "Here Draco, turn around." Harry ordered as they sat cross-legged on the bed now, the blonde did as he was told and turned his back to his mate and the brunette's hands snaked up to the others back and began a deep massage.

"Wow, that feels amazing. Please don't stop." Draco groaned into the sensious feeling of the back-rub, Harry snorted as his hands seized for a moment before continuing.

"I would never _dream _of stopping no matter how much you _beg_." Harry pointedly suggested as his right hand ran slowly down the front of Draco's body and made circles just at the boys naval area making a sharp intake of breath needed. "What is it?" He asked almost dreamily, confusedly to a point Draco practically drooled.

Slowly the blonde turned around in his spot to regain himself. "What are you doing, love?" He asked slyly and advanced on the other mocking boy who sat there easily resisting the looks that were now being thrown at him. "Is there anything you might wan-mph!" Draco's voice as abruptly cut off as Harry jumped forward and onto the non-protesting participant in the deep kiss as the two moaned into each others throats.

Harry's hands were quick as they took off Draco's shirt, unbuttoning it and throwing it to the side of the bed as his hands slid downt he new revealed skin. It only two at the most three minutes for Harry to full undress his lover that now lay before him, the naked beauty that he was with his stark erection taunting both of them. "Well this simply is not fair..." Draco whispered in ecstacy looking straight into the emerald pools staring down at his body - he felt deprived for a moment in time and embarassed but fought back the pink that bgean to slowly surface on his face. He leaned up on his elbows using one hand to unbutton Harry's shirt wanting to undress him as well, Harry shoved Draco's hand away.

"Ah, ah, ah." Harry shoke his head and put a finger to Draco's mouth seductively. "Who said I was going to fuck you?" The brunette raised his eyebrow and leant forward onto the blonde. The rest of the night they slept quite well from exhaustion, Draco's wrists bruised along with his anckles from the rope Harry had conjured. Neither even remembered their secret being known to every single student in the entire school, they were in pure bliss.

For breakfast Harry snuck out of the Slytherin Dormitory in his Invisibility Cloak and decided to thank Ron for the note at Christmas, he would sit with Hermione of course at the Slytherin Table. The whole situation at hand was one they did not want to think on. There were stares flying from all over the place, random rude comments, gestures that were definately not permitted in Hogwarts corridors, and a whole lot more that Harry remembered quite frankly from Fourth Year.

Sighing he took another sip from his pumpkin juice, quite surprised to hear no protests screaming from Ron's side of Hermione yet - he had probably got a talking to. "Potter!" Seamus and Dean Thomas ran up toward the raven-haired boy whose head hung lowly not wanting to dare sneak a look across at the Slytherin Table where Draco was eating utterly alone being scowled at. Nobody would dare harm or make fun of the 'Prince of Slytherin'...to his face.

"Oh hey Seamus, Dean." Harry smiled up at the two boys hoping they wouldn't mention 'Draco' in the following conversation. He could only hope.

"So is it true?" Dean asked hurriedly sitting down across from his Gryffindor mate, a broad grin resting neatly upon his face.

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Is what true?" He waited the inevitable rumour to be told to him, for him to ignore the contents of it and then deny - deny - deny!

Seamus and Dean shared a look of secrecy before Seamus continued. "That you Draco slipped you a potion and is using your friendship to lure you to the Dark side because you're truly Voldemort's son?" He asked and kept the most straight face in the entire world, Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Listen to the crap these people come up with nowadays!" Harry muttered angrily beneath his breath, but the boys before him burst out into painful laughter with tears spreading from the corner of their eyes as they hollowed with close-by students giving them odd looks.

"Like we would ever believe something like that!" Dean hoffed on until he tried to calm himself down. "Trust me mate, we're behind you one hundred precent! It's people like Lavender and Parvarti that you have to look out for." He tilted his head in the direction of the two prissy girls eating away at their dinner.

Seamus turned to leave now, his friend shortly following after goodbyes were said and Harry felt rather thankful somebody other than Hermione was there to fight it with him now. "You should get going Harry, before everybody starts leaving." Hermione patted her friend on the back trying to explain to him that it would be easier to slip into Draco's Dormitory now then with a big crowd of gossipers. "See you tomorrow." Hermione smiled gently as Harry stood up from his spot feeling better about himself now that he had his two other friends believing him actually, even though there wasn't much to believe.

The trip back to the Dormitory was rather slow but sped up once Harry realized people should be coming in from dinner soon and could possibly catch up to him. Once he was safe inside the Slytherin Common Room he glided up toward Draco's bedroom and settled himself in under the covers. Even though it was early as ever, he was tired and did not feel like doing anything other than sleeping and he didn't feel like catching up on the missed homework from today either."Baby?" A quivering voice was heard from the entrance of the room, Harry's head lifted up slightly from the pillow as he pulled back the blanket on the bed so Draco could crawl under with him whenever ready.

"Yeah it's me." Harry replied softly, it was followed by a stiffled yawn. "Lay down, I really don't want to get up or do anything." He paused slightly as Draco shut the door behind him sighing and began taking off his clothes. "I just want to be, for now." Harry's eyes dropped down as the others warm body heat was pressed up against his own, the boys lay under the blankets with the curtains now enclosing them from the outside world in each others arms.

It was a few minutes before Draco spoke. "How are you doing?" He asked sweetly, Harry only smiled in return with his eyes still shut as he caressed his lovers back gently. "I don't know how you're handling it all too well, or how you did it in Fourth Year either when those rumours were flying about. How do you do it?" Draco was gulping down what seemed like to be tears that wanted to release themselves. Rumours were more stressful than some could think, and also more severe.

"It's a gift; considering the fact the moment I came into this 'secret' Wizarding World there were nonstop rumours about me, whispers, stares, I've gotten used to it over the past six years. And I'm sorry, you are to if you're going to be with me. Especially now that everybody is figuring it out." Harry's word made himself think, and he rolled his eyes groaning as his boyfriend looked curiously up at him. "The Daily Prophet is going to go nuts, I can see it now..." His voice smoothed over with a large intake of breath. Tomorrow would defiantely be hell.

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know. Only three more chapters left too! O.o! Amazing, 'eh? Well please REVIEW and ecetera!

----**MystyVander**----


	10. Cicci B

**The Bathroom of Memories**

**A/N:** Hey it's me again with another chapter! Only two more to write after this, and guess who comes in this chapter? That's right! Well please REVIEW it'll make me smile! Cheers!

**Chapter Ten:**

**Cicci B.**

"I'm sick of it!" Draco screamed, he had been randomly throwing his clothes out of the closet onto the floor one Saturday afternoon when most people were enjoying the slowly thawing weather of winter-time at the village of Hogsmeade. "So bloody goddamn _sick_! Just can't stand it anymore, either keep it completely secret or let it all out in the open! Fuck I just fucking hate it so much right now!" His screams seized for a moment as he let himself slide down on the wall, his boyfriend walked in on the wrong moment as he closed the door now slowly behind him and walked over as cautioned as possible.

They were silent as Harry now stood in front of his muttering angered boyfriend who was sitting on the floor with knees drawn close up to his chest as he hugged them like a little child. "Baby...it's alright." Harry cooed as he slowly brought himself to his knees to grab the others hand it kiss it gently, Draco half-heartedly smiled.

After a minute Draco shrugged off the other one to stand up and move toward the bed, leaning on one of its posts. Harry followed slowly after. "It's not alright, we can't hold it in any longer! I want to scream it to the world that **I Love Harry Potter!** Why can't I just do that Harry, why?" The blonde's anger resided now into something more, his depression slowly crept up as his face fell to be covered by his shaking hands as Harry snuggled in beside him, holding him.

"Do you trust me?" Harry suddenly asked with a smiled blunt on his face, eyes twinkling with what seemed delight. Draco nodded. "Do you honestly, truly want everybody to know the truth?" The violent nodding followed once more. "Well lets tell them the truth then!"

The air smelt like thick incense, not to mention that the office in the Daily Prophet Headquarters was filled with numerous candles, incense, and the wallpaper was hard to see through all the smoke. There Harry and Draco sat hand-in-hand on a large comfortable leather red coach waiting for the new reporter for The Daily Prophet to come in and speak with the about their current situation. It was a pretty good idea, at least that's what Draco admitted. Everything seemed to be made of a dark oak in the room, there were a few miniature statues on the side-wall shelves that were stone but other than that and the carpet, everything was wood. Oh, and the seats as well. "Well this isn't awkward." Harry sighed as he tapped his free hand along his kneecap. "What's her name again?" He asked not wanting to get it wrong, talking with reporters had always made him nervous ever since Rite Skeeter, thank God she was sacked.

"Cicci B I'm pretty sure, she's not an old hag like Skeeter though I can assure you that much." Draco shook his head in memory of the woman, being held captive in Azkaban for a life-sentence on being an illegal Animagus, nobody liked her anyway. "Pretty sure she's eighteen."

"Not a day over twenty." An unfamiliar voice sounded as the oak door to the room opened and then closed after her, Cicci B strolled in rather upbeatly and with a notepad and pen in her hands. "Hey Draco, Harry I'm Cicci." She walked over towards them and they stood up letting go of each other for a few seconds to shake her hand and nod their heads in greeting. "Sorry for being late, I was just discussing publishing this article tomorrow with the editor, so the cat can get out of the bag and all." Cicci seemed sweet so far, and as if she loved to talk. The first thing both of them noticed was that she looked stunningly like Harry; the bright emerald eyes, black hair (hers was tamed and went down past her shoulders a tad with bangs to her chin), and just her overall apperance. She was only 5"5 and so Harry had height on her.

It was silent for a moment, the awkward level rose. "Lets get down to it, shall we?" Cicci excitedly sat down in the matching chair across from the couple and crossed her legs, her pen in hand already scribbling stuff down. She spotted the look on Harry's horrified face. "Don't worry, no lies for me you can proof read it yourself." She laughed lightly with a wink of her eye before continuing on with writing. "So this isn't really going to be a normal interview, just tell and I'll write without interuppting at all. This is your story afterall you two lovebirds!" Cicci smirked broadly as she stared up at them, waiting for one to speak.

"It all started with me..." Draco's voice was ever so soft, and he had decided two minutes before Cicci walked in exactly what he would say and how it would be done. "Harry and I first met in Madame Rosemerta's Robe Shop down in Diagon Alley right before First Year started, I was abnoxious as usual and the boy hated me from start. I should have acted more friendly, but growing up as the Malfoy I was it was kind of hard to play nice with the other children. It was the Slytherin Malfoy Prince in me." His laugh was awkward. "Since then the two of us have started a rivalry sort of thing, neither one really knowing why we kept it going for six years for that is just a ridiculous rivarly do you not think so? Well anyway, for six years it was the same old teasing, taunting, scowling, stares, fights, it was ongoing." He paused and indicated for Cicci to cut in as she looked so eager to do so.

"Sorry for asking but what made you hate Harry? And Harry, what made you hate Draco?" Cicci asked politely awaiting her answer, the two boys looked into the others eyes to answer the question.

"He was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' my Father is a convited Death Eater, I was made to hate him. Plus he was better at me in everything." Draco humphed and turned over to Harry who was trying his best not to burst out laughing at his boyfriend's cute pouty look.

Harry cleared his throat, it was time for him to speak now. "Abnoxious, first person other than Rubeus Hagrid I had ever met in the Wizardry World, and not to mention more gorgeous than I. At the time I didn't think so though, I just felt he was a lot like my cousin Dudley which we aren't even going to speak about." He added very strictly as Cicci's mouth opened as she remembered she was not to bud in at all. "The entire story is quite a bore up until a few months back just at the very beginning of November. You see since the start of Sixth Year Draco had been acting sneaky, I being the prude I was with no life decided to basically stalk him to see what the hell was up! Then this one day he walked into a bathroom nobody ever enters on the Second Floor, it was dubbed 'Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom' ages ago. That's beside the point though; I went in after Draco and he was standing there, confessing all of his secrets to a ghost and crying. We automatically began throwing curses at each other and I was about to perform one severe one but he knew what it was, and finished it for me and fainted. It was the look in his eyes which made me stall and not be able to finish him off since I knew I was able to easily, the way he just stood there and stared at me while finishing it...it was enough to stop a million soldiers." Harry sighed on a more depressing tone. "I tried to wake him up, but I couldn't. Moaning Myrtle suggested the whole 'Sleeping Beauty' trick...oh its a Muggle fairytale storry. Anyway the trick is to kiss him and he would wake-up, that's how its said anyway. So I had no choice but to kiss him because his breathing was slowing down and I was worried. It didn't matter that he was my school rivalry for six straight years, he was still a human being, a sixteen year old boy like me under the pressures of an upcoming war and he did not deserve whatever might have happened to him in that bathroom if I left. So he did wake-up, to my amazement. Lets just say that the kiss didn't end there. Draco and I talked for about an hour, kind of sorting things out...sorry I can't really mention this its too personnel towards him but he confessed secrets about his family, his life. I just listened and gave him a shoulder to cry on. Our enemy relationship was broken whereas a new relationship was born, a friendship. That was also soon broken." Harry blushed heavily as Cicci gave him a questioning look.

"Ms Cicci we were immediately in love with each other, two little doves floating away into the sunset if that makes sense to you. We really don't need to go into details, it would soon get inappropriate." Now Cicci and Draco laughed together, Harry sat awkwardly staring at the ground not very comfortable telling an almost stranger this and knowing that the whole world would read it tomorrow in the newspaper. "Anyway, for there on in we secretly wrote each other love letters and met in the middle of the night just to talk and whatever else might come to mind that we teenage boys alone at night could do." Once again, Draco laughed. "Harry's best friends Hermione and Ron found out about our 'relationship' which we did not know what it was yet. Dating, friends with benefits, lovers, we did not know. Until when his friends found out. Harry confessed he was in love with me, and I realized that when he came running to me that night that I was also in blissful love with him. He moved into my dormitory because Ron Weasley had kicked him out of the Gryffindor Tower, we were living together and we couldn't be happier other than the fact that Weasel refused to talk to him." Draco's voice got deeper, and slower for some reason. It sounded boiled over with anger just thinking about Ron, Cicci just kept nodding and scratching her pen across the piece of parchments on her lap as quickly as humanly possible. "The rest is a given, there's no more to tell."

Harry was so happy Draco did most of the talking the entire time, he would have definately did something stupid out of his nerves but the blonde seemed so relaxed and comfortable with Cicci. The two proof-read what she wrote and then talked for a moment with the reporter before leaving her. "Keep in touch you two lovebirds! We could have tea some time, urgh...nevermind I hate tea!" Cicci giggled as she excused her clients now and closed the door behind her inhaling deeply at the wonderful press day she was going to have with this one tomorrow. The picture she had taken of them on the couch was the most adorable thing she had ever seen though, Draco was looking at Harry and Harry was staring at their hands which were intertwined with one and others. It was too cute.

Breakfast was the most difficult thing the couple had to endure, but they proudly walked into the Great Hall holding hands tightly and strode over to the Gryffindor Table. Nobody had recieved their copies of the Daily Prophet yet and everybody was too scared to confront them because the rumours were true (Well some of them at least). Dean and Seamus were the first to speak to the two of them since Hermione and Ron said nothing at all, Harry informed them of what they had done yesterday with there meeting with Cicci B. and all. "So its true!" Dean seemed scared and a bit upset. "Mate..." His dropped off sentence made Harry gulp as Draco's grip on his hand tightened under the table as they ate breakfast through the stares and whispers.

"That's wonderful, congratulations you two!" Seamus finished for him, slapping Harry on the back and then turning to Draco and giving him an odd look. "You lucky bastard, take care of our Harry will you?" The two said no more and left the astonished couple to eat, well 'sit-and-stare-with-dropped-jaws' in peace.

"Those two, fucking kickass." Draco mumbled to Harry before sending a grand smile to Seamus and Dean and then picked up his pumpkin juice and toasted it in the air to them, they toasted back. "Who would have guessed that they accepted us so dearly? Oh...morning post, get ready for it." He was being truthful, as the owls swooped in now from overhead. It was time.

It took everybody approximately ten minutes, then the uproar start. Half of the school rushed over to the couple who was sitting nervously which one and other, congratulating them and apologizing for the way they acted or what they said. It was unexpected the number of people that actually thought it was okay that the two were dating, or in love as it said in the article Cicci wrote. "What about the other half?" Harry mumbled as the last congratulator left them to be for the last few minutes of breakfast, the brunette reached over and grabbed Hermione's subscription of The Daily Prophet to read over quickly making sure nothing was out of place. It wasn't, and he decided to keep that copy of the Prophet with Hermione's permission which was given easily.

"The other half, can go sod themselves." Draco cursed them realizing that the 'other half' or the people who just sat and did not accept them were all Slytherin and almost all of Ravenclaw as well, sometimes people thought the two Houses were in alliance with each other but Gryffindor stood alone because nobody...and I mean nobody...would ally themselves with Hufflepuff. It was all beside the point though, now the secret was out in the public and Harry and Draco could finally _be _what they wanted to _be_! And that's what made them smile as they made it toward their first lesson of the day, happier than ever ignoring the rude stares and random comments from the non-supporters. They were happy.

**A/N:** I could also end the story like that, could I not? But I won't. Two more chapters, they will definately be finished writing within the next week. Well probably by this Saturday (Its Wednesday right now) and I want to be completely finished with this story by Monday beacuse I don't want to have to drag it on through school. Then the last two chapters would never be finished. Well please READ AND REVIEW! And I hope you all liked my character Cicci B.! Doesn't she just rock-out-loud! Lolz!

----**MystyVander**----


	11. Welcome Home

**The Bathroom of Memories**

**A/N:** SHORT CHAPTER! Other chapter has been started. READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Welcome Home**

Close to a week had passed, Harry still kept his presence in the Slytherin Common Room secret so that the two wouldn't be beaten in their sleep. It was one lunch time when Neville Longbottom approached the two who always decided to dine at the Gryffindor Table together. The nervous plump boy never spoke to either of them yet until now, he wasn't angry nor extremely happy. "I think you should move back in Harry, Gryffindor needs _their _Prince." Neville laughed lightly, Draco raised an eyebrow and laughed as well.

"I don't think I can Neville, but thanks anyway." Harry sighed while looking a few spots down the table where he was sure Ron was eaves-dropping on what was being said. "Maybe next year." He felt something deep inside pang when he heard himself say that, next year? That's when he can return to his home? Next year!

Neville lowered his head and bit his lip. "Oh fuck Ron." He muttered, the couple looked taken aback as they stared unblinkingly at the blushing boy before them. "Honestly, its your House too he doesn't own it! You're welcome back whenever you want, hell come back tonight. Please." Neville begged nicely, his eyes not daring to move to where the redhead was about to boil over as his girlfriend kept a tight hold on his hand for a good reason.

"Well thanks Nev, I'll think about it ok?" Harry suggested, being slightly intrigued to move back into Gryffindor Tower where times were good.

"Oh, and Draco can come too. Its not safe for either of you in the Slytherin Dungeons." Neville smiled and walked away with that, Draco only smirked as Harry began to freak out just a bit. How did Neville know where they were staying together? Ron had heard it and now he was just entirely disgusted and whispering words of hate knowing that his ex-best friend was _sleeping _with his enemy now.

Lunch ended soon, both couples at the Gryffindor Table met up on their way of leaving the Great Hall and heading toward their next classes. "Uhm we're not exactly going to class. We're going to pack-up our things, Neville was right." Draco explained to Hermione who nodded knowing he wanted to grab their homework for them. "Thanks, it means a lot. See you back in the Common Room before dinner then." The blonde grinned widely as he was pulled away by Harry who did not even dare bring his cloak to go back to their room together.

About three hours later, there sat Draco and Harry in the Gryffindor Common room holding each other tightly waiting to see all of the residents of the Tower's reactions. "It won't be so bad, most of them accept us." Harry paused for a moment to think. "Actually, I don't know anybody other than Ron that doesn't accept us." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders while leaning in toward the body heat beside him as they stared deep into the burning fire set ablaze during lunch like it always was in the winter season.

"Hey guys, moved in alright?" Hermione burst through the doors out of breath, keeling over and holding herself upon her knees while trying to smile. She was exhauste! "I erm...wanted to be the first one here to see you two!" She giggled as most of the blood in her body rushed to her face and turned her as red as a cherry.

Draco laughed lightly at her as Harry just moved in closer toward the blonde, scared at what the people might say. They might accept the relationship, doesn't mean they accept Draco entirely. "It was fine, besides the fact Draco's really upset about not having a walk-in closet. He has to suck that up though." Harry nudged his boyfriend lightly in the side. "Can we stash some of his clothes in your room - please? It's all over my bed." The brunette whined and the girl only shrugged not caring much at all.

"Sure, I'll go grab it now okay?" Hermione suggested making her way toward the stairs, Draco jumped up after her but Harry pulled him back down. "I won't wrinkle it, promise." She assured him before continuing, Draco looked quite worried about his clothes being moved by her.

It was only around two minutes before the wave of students rushed into the room, Hermione was still transferring clothing between dormitories. She yelled a complaint down at Draco but made the two boys promise not to come up because she wanted to do it herself, being polite and all. Leaving them for the dogs of course. "Why is he here?" "Welcome home!" "Where were you two off for so long!" "Why weren't you in classes?" "Is he staying?" "Did Slytherin kick him out!" It was a attack of questions, Harry rolled his eyes at every single one of them and Draco just felt a small twitch develop in his left eye.

"Enough! Leave those two bloody alone will you!" Ron's voice boomed over the rest of them. "Oh scatter off children, scene's finished with! Bugger off!" The redhead angrily screamed at everybody, the couple was thankful but avoided eye contact with the teenage boy as the rest of the students went back to their own business. "I'm...we..." His voice ran off into nothing and he sighed before walking away.

Draco waited for the boy to leave before turning to Harry and planting a small kiss upon his cheek. "So what was that about? I mean Ron and all." The blonde curiously questioned, he watched his boyfriend who watched nothing but the fire as uncountable eyes watched them.

"It was his way of trying to apologize, I guess." Harry shrugged hoping that it was the way he exactly said it was. He could only hope. He was right about the apology too. Ron caved in only a few days later with the help of his girlfriend, Harry cried for hours just holding his best mate for this fight was the worst he had. Ron admitted he felt pity for himself, not knowing Harry was gay sooner because of the way he cried like that. Their relationship was unstable but better than having none at all, it would eventually reach what it was before. The students weren't all that bad, The Daily Prophet continued having stories or tidbits of ones that Cicci didn't publish before on the back page instead of the front, it made the two of them feel so much less revealed than normal. Things were actually going alright, nothing bad seemed to happen. All Gryffindor's accepted Draco's presence in their Tower, the two had a talk with Dumbledore confirming his new area of residence due to the threat the Slytherin Dormitory presented to them. Also Dumbledore found out what was said to Harry all those many nights ago. All was well, Voldemort seemed years away, as did true reality.

**A/N:** Writer's block...to the max...during this entire chapter. But I had to whip it up! I only have two days left to write one fucking chapter! And I have to goto work, going out to the movies...I'm freaking out man! It's just all crazy. Sorry for my freak out!

----**MystyVander**----


	12. Dare You To Move

**The Bathroom of Memories**

**A/N:** Thanks for all being there, thanks to Cicci, thank you reviewers keep on reviewing! This is the end. I love you all! Hope you enjoyed my short fan-fic! (Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Switchfoot's "Dare You To Move").

**Chapter Twelve:**

**I Dare You To Move**

"Oh screw Prefect duties, you two are staying in here with us!" Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the compartment door on the Hogwarts Express as it was already rolling, the Hogsmeade Train Station going far out of eyes view. The door locked magically, Hermione grumbled and took out her own wand. "_Expelliarmus!_" It was now in Draco's hands, and Ron sat back completely relaxed and eating his goods just enjoying the show of Hermione boiling with anticipation and anger. It took the three of them to convince her that this was a special moment, they were leaving Hogwarts for the second last time in their whole lives.

The four sat there now, conversing ever so lightly on what they were to do with their summer. Harry and Draco would be gone for the entire thing besides two days before school which is when they would get their shopping done and hopefully reside at Grimmauld Place since Draco really had nowhere to go and Harry refused to return to the Dursley's any more since he was almost of age. "We'll be staying at 'Mione's parents house for July and when August comes around we're staying at the Burrow until the last week of summer then we're all going to Grimmauld, same with her family." Ron explained smiling as he held his girlfriend's hand tightly and smiled at her, leaning over he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead and she blushed and smiled back.

"You two, are perfect for each other." Draco shook his head laughing a bit in a slightly mocking way as he leaned over toward Harry and kissed his forhead just as gingerly as Ron did, and then Harry giggled in reply in a very fake preppy way. Ron glared their way but Hermione just blushed more deep which made the other couple have a short fit of laughter from the amusement of it all.

The train to Platform 9/3 quarters was way shorter than the other trips they had taken there and back, they guessed it was because the fun they were having for they did not even leave their compartment once. "Listen, if you two don't write to us every week we will blow your brains out. Okay?" Harry smirked as he brought the other couple into a bone-breaking hug, the others only nodded in return to the question and looked in Draco's direction who awkwardly stood in King's Cross now seeing Hermione's parents not far away.

"C'mere." Hermione yanked on Draco's arm who did not let go of Harry's so the two of them were led to Hermione's parents. "Mom, Dad!" She exclaimed and hugged them in a greeting, they hugged back smiling ever so brightly. "This is Draco Malfoy..." Her voice trailed off as her parents eyebrows raised expectedly, they had only heard bad stories about that boy. Really bad stories. "Harry's boyfriend." As soon as Hermione finished her sentence, the two extended their hands to shake Draco's.

"Nice to meet you, Draco." Mr Granger nodded and Mrs Granger did not shake his hand but hugged him instead on second thought. It was a short meeting of the parents, but the couples had to part their way now as Harry and Draco wondered how they would get to the London airport. Luckily, they spotted Remus Lupin not too far. He said he thought they would need a ride to Grimmauld Place and he mailed the Dursley's saying Harry wouldn't return this summer, but Remus agreed to drive them to the Muggle airport instead.

It was very awkward in the rented car Remus had, he turned on the music and listened gleefully to the radio barely trying to make conversation. They were dropped off at the airport and goodbye took a very long time since the couple's plane did not leave until two in the afternoon. Remus had a drink and snack with them at one of the local airport restaurants and then left the couple.

Mere five hours later they found themselves at a different airport over-excited about their summer. "You know I love you right?" Harry asked randomly as they grabbed their luggage of the cart where everybodies else was too. "I mean, I am _in love _with you. You're amazing, I can't believe you're bringing me to Paris. Wait I can't believe we're actually, in Paris together! Most romantic city on the earth." Harry exclaimed as Draco only laughed lightly and stopped briefly as he dragged his luggage behind himself as did Harry, he kissed his partner gently on the lips and passing girls 'awwhed' at them.

"I love you too, babe." Draco smirked and with one of his free arms slung his arm about the others shoulder. "Now Paris, here we come!" The blonde exclaimed, and it was true. Paris should look out for them, because over the first few days they had not only been to most of the romantic places but got extremely drunk at a lot of them and vandalised numerous things without being caught. Being a wizard was very fun in a Muggle world.

It was not until the third week of their stay where they actually stayed in their penthouse of a very nice hotel for the night, Harry stood outside on the balcony looking down at the wonders before him. He still could not believe he was in Paris with Draco, the one he loved, in the most romantic city ever. It was too unbelievable his life could go from crap to this so quickly, but it was nice. Really nice. All the two ever did was shop, goto restuarants, sight-seeing, make passionate love whenever they felt the need to, recite poetry and whisper sweet nothings. Perfect. Harry standing there leaning a bit over the balcony felt another presence behind him and did not dare to turn around knowing all the well who it was.

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existance_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next_

_What happens next_

"Harry, please turn around I have something to ask you." Draco's voice was strangely quiet as Harry slowly turned around and gasped, his lover was on one knee in a fancy tuxedo whereas Harry stood in nothing but a bathrobe. "I know it has only been nine months since we've been together, but I've known you for almost me entire life. Seven years of it actually." He took a deep breath and glanced briefly at the moon as Harry's eyes could not be shaken from the form before him, he felt like he was going to breakdown crying.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before._

The blonde grabbed his boyfriend's hand and kissed in gently on the backside of it, smiling and feeling his own eyes swelling up but he knew he had to stay strong. He had already cried enough in their relationship, it was time to be the stronger one. "You have always been there, for good or bad it doesn't matter because you were always there anyway. It's a reassurance that you will be there for the rest of my life, no matter what. That's the kind of thing I have been looking for all these years, a friend, a lover, a wife, somebody who would just stay by my side no matter what. It didn't matter if they wanted to kill me, they would still be beside me." Draco's words began to tremble now and he felt his voice fading into the distance, but he needed to urge himself on.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_Tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be._

"There's no other way to say it but I wish I could because 'I love you' just isn't enough anymore Harry, it just isn't. So here goes nothing, here goes it all." Draco inhaled deeply before taking Harry's left hand in his own and staring straight up at the wonderful emerald pools. "The first time I ever looked into your eyes seven years ago, I knew there was something about them that screamed at me. I did not know if it was good nor bad, I couldn't tell but now I know what it was. It was your soul yelling at me, yelling at my own soul that we were mates and meant to be together for the rest of forever. Will you stay with me for the rest of forever?" Draco's right hand slide into his tuxes pocket and pulled out a box. "Will you, Harry James Potter, marry me?" The ring was unimportant, the jewel on it meant nothing to Harry no matter how large it was. He pulled Draco off of his knees unable to speak as he nodded in reply, the blonde knew what he meant as the brunette's tears could no longer be held back and they slid every so gently down his face. With the ring placed on his ring finger, Harry brokedown in tears only to be pulled into a hug by his fiance and rocked back-and-forth. "I love you so much." Harry finally whispered out and pulled Draco back a bit to look into his eyes before shutting his own and bringing their faces closer together.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before._

Their lips touched and their hearts leapt as Draco deepened it quickly and lavished Harry's mouth with his own, sucking, biting, and their tongues began their familiar battle with one and other until Draco won over. Moans were grumbling at the backs of their throats wanting to escape as their bodies were pressed tightly to each others, their more precious areas grinding up slowly for that immense pleasure they felt. Harry's hands found their way to Draco's jacket and threw it to the ground quickly. He unbuttoned the shirt underneath and ripped it off of Draco's chest so his hands could ravish the warm flesh and his lips could move to Draco's neck as the blonde squirmed and moaned intensely. As he was been pleasured greatly with the licks and teasing, Draco had somewhere in between that all taken off Harry's bathrobe and his pants had disappeared, they stood their naked on their balcony probably with the penthouse residence of the hotel across the street from them looking appalled. They didn't care though. They didn't care at all. As long as they felt this wonderfully, and they felt it together it was the only thing that ever mattered to them.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here._

Harry had Draco's front up against the stone cold wall which felt very refreshing as sweat clothed his naked body now, the brunette didn't wait to ask if he was ready before he entered the withering one before him. Draco's hands were pressed firmly against the wall keeping it so he was not pressed completely up against it, that would be painful toward his throbbing member where one of Harry's hands resided on stroking in and the other on Draco's shoulder pushing the boy downward as he thrusted upwards. They said nothing but their moans and sounds of pleasure were enough for them.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before._

It was perfect, all was well with the war lightyears ahead of their wonderful night. Together now they could beat anything or anyone that came their way. "I love you." Harry whispered with the breath he had left as the two had crawled into their bedroom and were now laying on the carpeted floor just holding each other in arms, cuddling and never wanting to move ever again. They did have all the time in the world, didn't they? They were young and in love, nothing could tear them apart. "Shh...I know, I know." Draco replied quietly as his head nestled deeply into the boy above him finding its resting place on the others collar-bone. "I love you to, wife." The blonde grinned as his eyes still stayed closed.

"Hey! Who said you would be the husband? You are way more feminine than me!" Harry protested but a finger found its way to his mouth to shut him up. "Fine." He pouted cutely. It was then that Harry realized he no longer had to mope around and he had finally begun his life, the one where nobody ordered him about, where nobody expected anything of him, where things could be perfect. He had waited sixteen years for it, and it finally came along with a walk that swayed its hips, soft lips that caused so much pleasure, a head of blonde hair, and the mind of a stuck-up Prince. It was everything Harry James Potter ever asked for, it just took him too long to find out that it was in a package called, Draco.

"Paris, here we come!" Harry yelped. "Again." The brunette laughed as his wife hugged him gently. "Do you think James will like it?" He asked hopefully looking over at his son with dark messy hair, silver eyes and pale skin, he was of the age of two now. Thank Merlin for magical male pregnancy! Draco only nodded in reply, not being able to wait to be in the exact same penthouse he and his wife were all those years ago. Well it was only four years ago now that he thought of it.

"Hermione and Ron will be staying just across the street at the other penthouse, probably already there actually. I can't believe she's expecting in two months! Time just flies by!" Draco exclaimed as he walked over to James who was looking up wide-eyed at the Paris airport screen with flashing lights on it telling the passengers when their flight would be in, ecetera. "C'mon James, taxi is here!" He scooped up his son who giggled when he did it and carried him with one arm and James looking over his shoulder as Harry held Draco's hand and their taxi guy hauled their luggage into his trunk.

"Hey, Draco?" Harry whispered about ten minutes into the taxi ride when James had fallen asleep on his lap, sucking on his thumb. "Do you think James'll like it? Hogwarts I mean, will he be in Slytherin of Gryffindor?" He randomly asked, he missed that old school but it was alright because Madame Pomfrey had retired last year and as soon as September came about he would be taking her place as the schools medi-wizard. Draco recieved the job of Potions Master, Hogwarts would be a good place to raise young James because then he could grow up around people like him other than what happened to Harry or how Draco grew-up learning how to be mean and not love. James would know all the love in the world, he was growing up with who was dubbed; "The Daily Prophet's Hotter Couple Of The Year!" award.

"Probably Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. Not Slytherin, God I'm not even Slytherin any more!" Draco said a little too loudly and James stirred in his sleep, Harry glared at his wife not wanting to deal with a crying child at the moment in a half an hour cab-ride. It was too late, James awoke and began wailing in the back-seat, Harry immediately threw it to Draco. "Hey!" He protested but took his son in his arms anyway. "It's your fault, love." Harry whispered before kissing the little rascal kicking and screaming now on the head, Draco grinned and did the same to Harry. The cab driver looked around at them through his window wondering how two people so young could be so happy in love with a family already, he realized that it was possible. If you were truly in love.

**A/N:** I didn't know how to end it, it really is a suckish ending. Face it! The last two chapters just completely sucked! I am so sorry for that but hope you enjoyed anyway please review it'll make me happy! Oh yeah and props to Cicci still:) Props to everybody who actually read this, and props to Draco and Harry! Yah! Squee! Thank you all!

----**MystyVander**----


End file.
